First Kiss
by RizelHolmes
Summary: "EN UN BESO, SABRÁS TODO LO QUE HE CALLADO" Colección de historias:1.KagaKuro, 2. MidoTaka, 3. AoKi, 4. AoKuro 5. MuraAka, 6. AoKaga, 7. HimuTaka, 8. AkaFuri, 9. KasaTaka, 10. MuraHimu, 11. KiyoHyuu, 12. KiKuro, 13. ImaHana, 14. AoSaku, 15. TakaKuro, 16. KagaKi, 17. KasaKi, 18. KiyoHana, 19. MuraKaga, 20. MayuKaga, 21. MiyaTaka, 22. MidoKi, 23. AKAKI
1. First kiss: Love's Confession

**First Kiss**

**..**

_~KT&amp; KT~_

**..**

Aún lo recuerdas. ¿Cómo no ibas a hacerlo? Fue un suceso trascendental, tanto, que lo enmarcaste y lo colgaste en la mejor pared de tu memoria. Lo desempolvas continuamente, procurando que no se dañe. Cuando te sientes algo nostálgico mientras esperas en la estación a que algún incendio solicite tu presencia, vas a ese lugar, te sientas en un cómodo sofá frente a la imagen, la contemplas, sonríes y te sientes mejor.

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde entonces? ¿Cinco? No, ya son siete. Tan lejano o como si hubiera sido ayer. Según qué tan relativo se te antoje el tiempo hoy.

Y allí estás de nuevo. Rebobinando. No te cansas. No puedes, aunque quisieras. Lo cual no es el caso. Es temprano, más de lo habitual. El resto de tus compañeros apenas llegan, otros vendrán más tarde, disculpándose con el jefe.

Sueltas una leve risotada antes de tomar el primer trago de café. Su rostro en ese momento, tan adorable, tan impropio de él. Jamás imaginaste que podrías ser tú quien le tomara por sorpresa. No cuando siempre fue él quien te hizo pegar primero gritillos graves de miedo, después sólo pequeños sobresaltos, cuando aparecía de repente.

Fue un viernes. Después de la práctica. Tu segundo año de preparatoria apenas empezaba y no podías creerlo. Te sentías igual y al mismo tiempo, tan diferente. Habías crecido otros dos centímetros durante las vacaciones, lo cual te hacía ligeramente torpe al andar o al sujetar las cosas. Pensabas en eso, en que tenías que ser más cuidadoso. Sentado en la banca próxima a tu casillero, justo a un lado del de él, ya vestido, ya bañado. Esperándole.

Escuchaste la ducha cerrarse. Y sus suaves pasos descalzos y chapoteantes llegar hasta el vestidor. Le dabas la espalda, querías y no querías voltear. Estabas nervioso, como muchas otras veces, pero a pesar de ser pésimo para actuar o disimular, aprendiste y él no se dio cuenta.

Llevabas queriéndole medio año, conscientemente. Cuando te diste cuenta de esto, dedujiste que le habías querido casi desde el principio. No, amor a primera vista no había sido (ni siquiera podías verle sin que él se anunciara) y admitías que cuando recién se conocieron te sacaba de tus casillas más que cualquier otra persona. Y en realidad todo de él era un misterio para ti. Incluso las palabras vergonzosas que llegaba a decir, te exasperaban. Pero empezaste a conocerle realmente y en más de una forma. La primera, a través del deporte que ambos aman y que los conectó con un vínculo especial. Él se dio a conocer contigo, con fluidez. Te dio su confianza, su fuerza. Y tú, sin considerarlo, saberlo o pretenderlo, le diste tu corazón. Aunque él no lo supiera tampoco.

En medio de esa ignorancia, experimentaste los celos. Más feroces cuando Aomine apareció. La inseguridad y el miedo, ante la posibilidad de que te abandonara. Las cosquillas en el estómago cuando él sonreía. La ansiedad cuando pasaban el tiempo juntos, solo los dos. La preocupación cuando parecía melancólico. El deseo cuando veías relucir, por una u otra razón, su nívea piel. Y la necesidad, de verlo, sentirlo, besarlo, protegerlo y amarlo. Oh sí. Cuando relacionaste toda esa locura, como tú la llamabas, llegaste a la respuesta. Estabas enamorado de Kuroko Tetsuya (y lo sigues estando, tan perdidamente).

No tenías conflicto con el hecho de haberte enamorado de otro hombre. En algún punto de tu infancia, quizá en secundaria, creíste estar atraído por Tatsuya. Lo cual no fue más que pura admiración. Un deslumbramiento, tal vez. Pero el que a ti no te supiera raro, no quería decir que también para Kuroko fuera a ser la sorpresa más bonita del mundo. Por eso te callaste.

No obstante, empezaba a tornarse más y más difícil mantener esos sentimientos sellados. ¿Qué hacer?

_"__Kagami-kun… ¿Kagami-kun?" _

Sentiste algo rebotar en tu cabeza.

"_¿Y eso por qué fue, idiota?" _ Rezongaste, girándote para mirarlo, completamente vestido, no querías admitirlo, pero tal vez te sentiste un poquito decepcionado en ese momento.

"_Lo mereces. Estabas ignorándome." _

_"__Estaba pensando, eso es todo"_

Él arqueó una ceja.

"_Pues te sugiero que no lo hagas tan seguido, Kagami-kun. Te vas demasiado lejos, ¿qué haré si te pierdes? "_Dijo. Y tú sentiste el corazón a punto de un maratón "_No me atrevo a golpearte más, la entrenadora me regañaría si te dejo más lento. Aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que tu mente sea tan amplia como para perderte" _

Bien, últimamente a ese enano le gustaba picarte los nervios con más mordacidad que antes. Te pusiste de pie, él seguía frente a su casilla, terminando de acomodar, quizá esperando algún insulto tuyo, pero te pusiste a su lado y lo miraste de frente. Sus ojos casi indiferentes, te vieron unos segundos, para después volver a la otra dirección.

No dijiste nada. Sólo observaste, minuciosamente. Tu mano se movió sola y aterrizó en su cabeza, con suavidad, como te habías habituado a hacer.

"_Creciste otro poco. Estás menos enano" _ Susurraste. Él movió el rostro hacia ti.

"_Sí, ahora mido 1.70. Kagami-kun, ¿Qué estás…?"_

Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que habías imaginado. Y vaya que te habías tomado tu tiempo en imaginarlo. No cerraste los ojos porque querías ver su reacción. Él había cerrado los suyos con fuerza, los párpados temblaban. Te acomodaste mejor sobre su boca, ladeando un poquito la cabeza, y entonces… embonaron perfectamente. ¡Qué dicha sentiste!

Pero entonces se te antojó su saliva. Tu mano descendió de su cabeza a la nuca. Enredaste tus dedos en las hebras que allí nacían, que aún estaban frescas a causa del baño, por lo que tu naturalmente elevada temperatura le hizo temblar y despegar un poco los labios. Aprovechaste, por supuesto.

Deslizaste con calma, primero la punta, que chocó con sus dientes. Más y más, hasta hacer contacto con la lengua de él. Cálida, húmeda y extrañamente dulce. Exploraste escrupulosamente cada rincón, tu músculo se enredó en una especie de abrazo al de tu amigo. Su lengua imitaba a la tuya, con voluntad o sin ella, no supiste. Pero te encantó.

Sentiste unas manos sujetar con fuerza tu chaqueta. El cuello ya te dolía por estar encorvado a su altura y el calor de sus mejillas se transmitía a las tuyas. Sus orbes fueron mostrándose al abrirse el telón de sus pestañas, lenta y deleitablemente, hasta encontrarse con los tuyos. Te sumergiste en el azul de sus irises, tan sólo un momentito y después te alejaste, plácidamente. Hasta despegarte por completo.

Admiraste su expresión. Una absolutamente nueva. Kuroko te miró, con los ojos como platos, los labios rojos y el rubor de la nariz hasta las orejas. _Sublime_.

Y es esa imagen la que conservas celosamente en tu memoria. El recuerdo del primer beso, pero no el último.

Después de tu travesura, retrocediste un paso y sonreíste. Él se quedó allí un instante más. Cuando se recompuso tú seguías sonriendo. Orgulloso, complacido y feliz. No sabías qué podía pasar, tal vez no volvería a hablarte, pero pensaste que podrías preocuparte por eso más tarde.

"_Nunca creí que realmente lo harías" _Musitó, con la voz inesperadamente cargada de emociones.

_"__¿Lo estabas esperando?" _

_"__Más de lo que me gustaría admitir, Kagami-kun. Ya estaba considerando atacarte yo primero" _ Confesó, esbozando la sonrisa más grande y bonita que jamás habías visto.

"_No más espera. Para ninguno de los dos" _

Tus palabras terminaron por materializar esa unión que tanto ansiabas y que esa misma noche, confirmaste, Kuroko también codiciaba.

Sí, sietes años desde entonces. Y estás seguro que aún les queda más de una vida para amarse. Una imagen que desencadena toda una película de recuerdos.

— _Taiga, ¿qué te he dicho de perderte en tus pensamientos? Aún temo que te pierdas_— le escuchas replicar. Está frente a ti, con la caja del almuerzo que has olvidado.

— _Como si eso fuera posible, tonto._ — sonríes y tomas lo que te tiende.

— _¿En qué pensabas?_— pregunta, sabe que estás allí solo. Y te abraza aprovechando la privacidad.

— _Recordaba. _

— _¿Qué cosa?_

Le estrechas más y apoyas la barbilla en su hombro. Como siempre, huele tan rico su cabello.

— **_Our first kiss. _**

Confiesas en su oído. Lo escuchas reír. Se separa de ti, tan sólo lo necesario para poder besarte y amarte en cuerpo y alma en ese sólo beso. Siempre tan intenso y sincero, como el primero.

* * *

_Porque hoy el amor flota en el aire. _

_Rizel~ _


	2. First kiss: Good Night!

**First Kiss**

**..**

_~MS &amp; TK~_

**..**

Estás agotado, casi muerto. Pero no te quejas, porque es el precio de ejercer la profesión que elegiste y que tanto te gusta. Estás en tu oficina, el reloj sobre tu archivero es el único sonido perturbando el espeso silencio. Y exhalas con pesadez. ¿Qué hora es? Ah, dos y media de la madrugada. La guardia ya ha terminado, pero es peligroso que vuelvas a casa en tales condiciones.

Te lamentas. Porque lo que más deseas en este momento es llegar a casa, quitarte esa asfixiante corbata, poner la bata blanca en el perchero, colarte bajo las cobijas y abrazarte a su cuerpo. Tú no necesitas pastillas para conciliar el sueño, no mientras le tengas a él.

Pero esta noche no podrá ser.

Eres precavido, como lo has sido toda tu vida desde que puedes valerte por ti mismo; por ello el sofá que está al otro lado de la habitación puede convertirse en una cama medianamente cómoda. No le mandas un texto, él ya está prevenido. Sacas una manta, dejas los zapatos excelsamente pulidos a un lado y la bata cuidadosamente doblada en tu silla.

Tu espalda choca contra la suavidad de los cojines, tus vértebras se alinean en su sitio anatómico exacto y la fatiga se disipa un poco, sólo un poco. Lo extrañas, como cada noche que te toca dormir en el hospital. Situación y ausencia que has tenido que padecer toda esta semana.

Te tallas los ojos y largas los lentes en alguna parte. Añoras tu beso de las buenas noches.

Sientes puntualmente cómo vas cayendo en la inconsciencia.

**"****Shin-chan, ¿estás despierto? ¡Shin-chan, vamos a llegar tarde!"**Su voz es tan irritante como puede esperarse. Abres los ojos con pesadez, los lentes que se supone te habías quitado, siguen sobre el puente de tu nariz.

**"****¿Dónde estoy?"**

**"****En la biblioteca, genio. Donde me dijiste estarías hasta que diera la hora de la práctica."**Te dice, con ese tono burlón que tanto le gusta usar.

No entiendes bien sus palabras. ¿Biblioteca? ¿No se supone que estabas en el hospital? Te sobas los párpados para espabilar. Cuando logras enfocar decentemente te das cuenta de que estás en Shutoku, efectivamente en la biblioteca, y con Takao por delante mirándote extrañado. Con las mochilas de ambos, una en cada hombro. No comprendes. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

**"****Apresúrate, el capitán no puede llegar tarde. Y no quieres que eso pase, ¿no Shin-chan?" **

Esa sonrisa con una mezcla de burla y cariño y sus ojos azul plateado, reflejando sus sentimientos por ti. Te cosquillea la barriga. No puedes dejar de contemplarle. Ya te has puesto de pie, pero no te mueves, él arquea una ceja.

**"****¿Qué pasa?"**

**"****Nada. Andando."**

Tomas tu mochila y caminas hacia la puerta. Sigues sintiendo que no es allí donde se supone debes estar. Los pasillos empiezan a vaciarse. Hay muy pocos alumnos en realidad, algunos van tirando hacia sus hogares, otros, al igual que ustedes, permanecen para las actividades del club.

Unos delgados pero callosos dedos se deslizan hasta engancharse con los tuyos. Por inercia tu mano se cierra hasta hacer de ese agarre algo más íntimo. Le miras de reojo y él camina a tu lado, tarareando con una sonrisa serena y feliz.

Tu corazón, a pesar de la taquicardia que sufre, se siente rebosante de paz.

**"****Takao, ¿qué día es hoy?"** Preguntas en un susurro, sólo como una ocurrencia.

**"****14 de Octubre"** Te dice y en su voz es fácil apreciar que eso lo hace aún más feliz.

Ah, ahora lo entiendes. Es el día en que ustedes se mudan al mismo departamento. Porque meses atrás decidieron dar otro paso en esa relación que empezaron, de manera bizarra por cierto, a finales de primer año. También estás entusiasmado, pero no lo demuestras. O mejor dicho, el único que puede darse cuenta de ello, es Kazunari.

Te costó horrores poder admitir que te habías enamorado de tu escandaloso y molesto compañero. Uno, el simple hecho de sentir todas esas emociones por alguien ya era raro. Dos, que esas emociones fueran dirigidas y provocadas por otro hombre. Tres, que ese hombre fuera Takao. Aún si tú te hubieras sabido homosexual desde antes, algo te decía que él no era "tu tipo".

Y vaya que te insististe con eso último. Si debías gustar de un hombre, éste tendría que ser maduro, responsable, inteligente y educado, ¿no? Algo así como Akashi. Un escalofrío te recorrió por completo con el sólo recuerdo del nombre y no fue muy agradable. Quisiste hacer el intento y visualizarte en una relación amorosa con el pelirrojo. No, imposible. La imagen ni siquiera se formaba. Probaste con Kuroko, quien también cumplía con los estándares. Jamás. Y estabas seguro que de mirarlo con otros ojos, Kagami te echaría la bronca. Y sólo por no dejar, intentaste con Takao.

No tuviste que esforzarte siquiera. La imagen estaba formada y con detalles. Te hormigueó el vientre y el rubor te azotó la cara como si de un balón a gran velocidad se tratara.

Bien, muy bien. Alguna vez habías escuchado decir a tu hermana menor que los opuestos se atraían. Pudiera que ese fuera tu caso. Más no estabas dispuesto a hacer nada. Aguantarte, sólo eso.

Hasta que a Miyaji se le ocurrió andar de insinuador con el imbécil de Takao. Fue allí cuando tu control se fue al carajo. Pero tampoco quisiste actuar impertinentemente. Te esperaste hasta que salieron de la práctica. El enano empujaba la carreta, en silencio. Extraño.

_"__Déjate de juegos con Miyaji-senpai, Takao. Es molesto." _Declaraste de pronto.

_"__¿De qué juegos hablas, Shin-chan?"_ Te preguntó con inocencia.

_"__No seas estúpido, sabes a lo que me refiero" _

_"__No, no sé. Por eso te pregunto" _

_"__Esas sonrisas que te dirige y que tú estúpidamente le respondes. Es irritante" _ acotaste sin percibir que tu enojo era más palpable de lo que querías.

"_Lo que pasa es que estás celoso, Shin-chan" _Dijo, frenando de golpe, volteando a verte.

"_¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"_

_"__¡Lo estás!"_

_"__No"_

_"__¡Admítelo! Sólo tienes que-"_

_"__¡Es obvio que esté celoso si el tonto que me gusta se la pasa coqueteando enfrente mío con otro!" _Ya está, lo dijiste. Desviaste la mirada, avergonzado.

_"__Shin-chan…" _

_"__¿Qué?"_

_"__Sal conmigo. Ya sabes, no puedo ser novio de nadie más. Me gustan tsunderes"_

Volviste a mirarlo. Sonreía divertido, enternecido, y satisfecho.

_"__No hay necesidad de decir lo que es un hecho, idiota"_

_"__Te quiero, gruñón"_

Se rió y siguió pedaleando. No hubo necesidad de aclarar nada, él sabía leerte entre líneas, por lo que supo que estabas complacido con aquello. Y tú, tú tenías (y aún tienes) esa capacidad de ver más allá de sus bromas y tonteras, saber sus verdaderas intenciones y su auténtico sentir.

Así había sido. Y ahora, ese 14 de octubre, después del entrenamiento, irán a ese apartamento que les espera. Humilde, pero cómodo, hogareño. Perfecto. El gimnasio está al frente, le detienes un momento y te inclinas a su altura para poder besarlo, te recibe con el júbilo de siempre y cuando le dejas ir te mira con picardía, para en seguida correr hacia su destino.

Cuando tú llegas los de primero ya están calentando, los de segundo entran después de ti y todos te saludan con respeto, algunos con un sencillo: _Hola, capitán_, otros con un: _¿Qué tal, Midorima-san?_, algunos lejanos _¡Senpai! _y al final, el infaltable: _Apresúrate, Shin-chan_. No han llegado tarde, pero tienes a tu cargo a un equipo eficaz y en extremo puntual.

Takao llega hasta la duela ya cambiado y reúne a todos dándote la oportunidad de ir a prepararte a ti mismo. Cabeceas agradecido. A tu regreso comienza la rutina y así pasan las horas.

Como siempre, ustedes dos con los últimos en retirarse. Aprovechas que las calles son solitarias y tranquilas para tomarle nuevamente la mano. Eres hombre de pocas palabras amorosas, pero lo compensas con tus dulces acciones. Al principio fue difícil, pero aprendiste a ser cariñoso de esa manera y él te lo agradece, a pesar de que muchas veces te dijo que no era necesario te esforzaras más de lo debido, porque él te ama de la manera que eres. No debías hacerlo, quisiste hacerlo. Y te gusta poder ser así.

Te platica entusiasmado y de vez en cuando con algún mohín o insulto lo que le ha acontecido ese día en su salón. Para tristeza de ambos, en el tercer año no han quedado en el mismo grupo, pero saben sobrellevarlo. Te ríes quedamente por alguna de sus ocurrencias. Lo extrañas. Te hace falta tenerlo en el asiento de enfrente.

**"****Shin-chan, Shin-chan, ya llegamos. ¡Vamos, me quiero bañar contigo!" **

**"****No grites, los vecinos te escucharán"**

"**Igual me van a escuchar en la ducha. ¡No seas frívolo, también quieres!"**

Enrojeces, no puedes evitarlo. Sus invitaciones no son nada discretas y aún no te acostumbras del todo. Pero tampoco puedes negar que lo estás ansiando. Estrenar su hogar, en más de un sentido. Sonríes y acomodas tus lentes.

Entran y es magnífico. Takao revisa cada habitación a pesar de ya conocer el complejo y revolotea fascinado. Le sigues hasta la habitación que compartirán de ahora en más. Él ya te está esperando donde te había dicho, llenando la tina, donde caben perfectamente. El agua está en su punto y te tiende su mano, que obvio no rechazas. Te besa y tú a él. Se desvisten entre cosquillas y susurros.

Entrega total.

**"****Estoy muerto"**

**"****No lo suficiente si aún puedes decir eso, Shin-chan" **Se ríe, porque tiene sentido.

**"****Tú tienes demasiada energía"** Reniegas.

**"****¡Mentiroso! No puedo ni moverme y es tu culpa"**

**"****Mañana me reclamas lo que quieras, Kazunari. A dormir"** Sugieres… a tu manera.

**"****¿Shin-chan?"**

**"****¿Uhm?"**

**"****Buenas noches" **

Después de su voz soñolienta, sus labios acarician los tuyos por última vez esta noche. El _primer beso_ de buenas noches, el primero de esta nueva vida que inician juntos.

* * *

Escuchas ruidos lejanos, como el de alguna tela deslizándose.

— Llegamos, Shin-chan. — susurran en tu oído, ligera y encantadoramente. Abres los ojos con un poquito de dificultad y te encuentras con esos preciosos orbes de azul platino. Aunque borrosos por tu imperfecta visión.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En casa, conmigo. Vuelve a dormir.

Haces caso. Ha ido por ti al hospital y te ha traído, seguramente con ayuda de alguno de tus colegas, como en otras ocasiones. El colchón se hunde sólo un poquito y sientes su cálido cuerpo cerca de ti, estiras los brazos y lo envuelves. Ríe y ronronea como cada que haces eso.

Lo que necesitabas. Lo que ansiabas. Él no te deja escapar porque te extraña tanto como tú a él y es por eso que astuto como es, encuentra la manera de devolverte a casa. A su lado.

Sin abrir los ojos y guiado por la punta de tu nariz, buscas su rostro y le haces cosquillas en la mejilla. Se remueve como puede, sabe lo que le estás pidiendo y te lo da. El último beso de una noche, pero el primero de un nuevo día.

* * *

_Moría por escribir algo de éstos dos *suspira*_

_¡Gracias a las musas por la bendición!_

_Rizel~ _


	3. First Kiss: Non Intention

_No son pareja de mi devoción, pero igual son lindos juntos. _

_Un experimento, que espero les complazca. _

* * *

**First Kiss**

**..**

~_AD &amp; KR~_

**..**

Honestamente, no sabes cómo demonios has podido acceder a semejante petición. Quizá creíste que era una excelente oportunidad para hacer "la buena acción del día", sin tener que desenfundar tu semiautomática o iniciar una persecución por las calles de Tokio. O tal vez, fue porque insistió tanto, como era su costumbre, hasta conseguir tu respuesta afirmativa.

Ambas fueron y siguen siendo factibles, así que, ¿por qué no decir que es un poco de ambas? Sí, te parece mejor así y te dejas de rodeos, no te gusta pensar demasiado en las cosa. Tu cabeza sólo trabaja a toda marcha cuando se trata de un nuevo caso; de los difíciles, como los que te gustan.

Un pompón suavecito se pasea por tu cara, desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Te provoca cosquillas, más no las suficientes como para reírte. La maquillista, a pesar de haber quedado anonada por tu atractivo, se encuentra inmersa en su labor, eliminando todo brillo de tu morena piel.

Suspiras y aguantas las ganas de estornudar. ¿Cómo podía él soportar toda esa parafernalia? Oh, cierto. Tú lo recuerdas, lleva en el negocio desde secundaria.

"Está listo, Aomine-san"

Te dice la chica, sólo se acerca para dar un último toque a tu cabello que fue peinado con mucho empeño. Te levantas y otra muchacha te extiende la mano, indicándote le sigas. Te encojes de hombros y caminas tras ella.

Miras los alrededores, gente yendo de un lado al otro. Atareados.

Las prendas a usar están pulcra y meticulosamente acomodadas en los percheros. Ella remueve en el primero, examinando una a una, hasta dar con una playera blanca, sencilla, de tela delgada y vaporosa, raída por un extremo; una chamarra con el frente y las magas de mezclilla, la espalda de imitación piel, color negro; unos pantalones de mezclilla azul naval y unas pesadas botas de hebillas. Intuyes que te quedarán por debajo de las rodillas. Excelentes para la motocicleta, piensas.

Te ofrece amablemente el conjunto y te lleva al vestidor. Cuelgas todo en un gancho que allí está y te desvistes con parsimonia, ataviándote con lo demás. Una vez terminas con ello te miras al espejo, enarcas una ceja, evidenciando tu interés en esa nueva imagen tuya.

No eres vanidoso, no en cuanto a moda y esas chucherías, pero admites que te sienta bien y estás cómodo.

Una voz masculina pero suave te llama al otro lado, preguntando si estás listo. Pones en su lugar el cuello de la chamarra y sales. El joven delgadito frente a ti te sonríe y avisa por el intercomunicador que vas en camino al set.

El escenario dispuesto es asombroso. Pequeño, pero consistente y adecuado para lo que estás vistiendo. Otra estilista te pide le des tu mano, donde coloca una muñequera oscura, te da una cadena. No es ostentosa y te gusta.

Te colocas donde te indican y les recuerdas que es la primera (y la última) vez que haces eso.

"Está bien, sólo sea… usted"

Te recomienda el fotógrafo. Entonces no hay problema, concuerdas.

Te recargas contra la _Harley Davidson_ que está bien fija al suelo. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y miras a cualquier punto que no sea la cámara. El primer flashazo se da y el hombre a cargo de las fotografías te pide resistas un poco más con esa postura, retira la _Nikon _del tripie y se mueve capturando todos tus ángulos posibles.

Solicita subas al vehículo y reposes en él desinteresadamente. No te cuesta, tú te la vives entre motocicletas, para patrullar y por simple estilo de vida. Sonríes ladino al recordar que apenas el día anterior has ganado a Kagami en otra de sus tantas carreras clandestinas. Nada ilegal en realidad, están ambos inscritos en un club oficial, pero asisten a escondidas de Tetsuya, que no se cansa de reñirlos, recordándoles que es peligroso, en especial las acrobacias. Amenazando al pelirrojo con dejarlo si se llega a lastimar con esas tonterías (como el bajito les llama) y a ti, con darle aviso a Satsuki y de paso a Imayoshi, sin importarle que éstos vivan en Londres.

No, no crees poder soportar a esos tres, y menos como aliados. Un escalofrío te recorre la médula.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Aomine-san?"

"¿Hmp?"

"De pronto ha puesto una cara de terror"

Haces un ademán con la mano, para restarle importancia y decirle que pueden continuar. Vuelves a cambiar de postura, tres tomas más y regresas al vestidor. Los minutos pasan y tú ya no sabes cuántas veces has cambiado ni de ropa ni de posición. No es difícil, pero es cansado y ni siquiera lo has visto a él.

Cuando te preguntas dónde puede estar, un flash más estalla y el fotógrafo te anuncia, agradecido, que es la última individual.

Suspiras satisfecho y te dejas caer en la silla que han puesto especialmente para ti.

"¡Te ves fantástico, Kise-san!"

Escuchas en las cercanías. Automáticamente tus ojos lo buscan. No sabes por qué, quizá curiosidad, quizá otra cosa o por el creciente aburrimiento. Como sea. Él camina hacia ti, sonriente. Sus ropas se mesen de un lado al otro con gracia. Y su frente despejada llama más tu atención.

"¡Muchas gracias por venir, Aominecchi!"

Articula al detenerse frente a tu silla. Sin intención de hacerlo, escudriñas al rubio, milímetro a milímetro. Sabes que siempre ha sido guapo, vamos, que las chicas de Teikou no podían decir otra cosa, incluso en Touou no podían faltar sus admiradoras. Es más, en la comisaría en la que trabajas recientemente, tienes compañeras que llevan fotos de Kise en sus celulares.

Sí, sabes que es guapo. Pero porque alguien más lo dijo. No obstante, ahora está allí, siendo observado fijamente por ti y caes ante el hecho de que sí, Kise Ryouta es guapo y condenadamente.

"¿Aominecchi~?"

Su mano se balancea delante de tu rostro. Mierda, ¿te quedaste embobado? En efecto, te quedaste idiotizado. _Significa algo, ¿no? _Piensas.

"No es nada, no te preocupes. Tenía tiempo libre, así que no importa."

Afirmas con palabras inusualmente amables, pero con el mismo tono impertérrito de siempre. Lo ves sonreír aliviado. Lo reconoces y lo desconoces allí mismo. Aún conserva ese aire entre alegre y altivo. Pero al mismo tiempo, sus facciones reflejan la madurez que quizá la vida y la edad le han concedido. Ha crecido, sospechas, como tú, como todos. No lo has visto en tres años, casi cuatro, sabes que es probable aún dentro de la improbabilidad.

Lo llaman, han cambiado el set. En lugar de tu motocicleta, ahora se encuentra un aeroplano de utilería. Tus labios se curvan en una especie de sonrisa divertida. Es su elemento después de todo. Aunque aún modele de vez en cuando, el mundo de Kise está en los aires, como piloto.

¡Cuánto han cambiado las cosas! Y sabes que dentro de ti también algo acaba de transmutarse. Este reencuentro entre ustedes ha sido el catalizador.

Te dedicas a observarlo hacer su trabajo. Es abrumadora la naturalidad y el regocijo con que lo lleva acabo. Nació para ello, eso es lo que crees fervientemente.

El tiempo vuelve a transcurrir sin prestar atención a los mortales, que por el contrario, están eternamente al pendiente suyo. Y tú, entre los mortales, también eres victima de su ignorancia.

"¿Puede pararse junto a Kise-kun, por favor?"

Te pide alguien. No contestas, sólo actúas. Él te recibe gustoso y te susurra que sólo le imites. La lluvia de flashes cae a voluntad. Lo miras de reojo para poder posar como es debido y a los minutos, te encuentras entretenido, te sientes jocoso. El fotógrafo ruega por una de ambos sonriendo.

Kise sabe que eso es lo único que te es difícil. Las amplias sonrisas no son lo tuyo. Ya no. Se acerca a ti y te susurra una memoria. Una travesura que ejecutaron cuando iban en secundaria, ¿los afectados? Midorima y Murasakibara. Estallas en carcajadas, es algo que no puedes evitar. Él se une a tu algarabía y sin que te percates siquiera, la cámara ha hecho su propia travesura.

El staff está complacido. Han terminado y ni tú ni él han caído en cuenta de ello. No hasta que alguna de las muchas chicas allí se los hace saber.

Quiere que lo sigas, te toma del brazo y hala de ti con cuidado. Retornan a los vestidores.

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Aominecchi. De verdad" Exclama afablemente.

Observas cómo rebusca entre las perchas, algo que no te interesa. Parlotea, ahora sí, como en los viejos tiempo. Pero has dejado de escuchar un minuto atrás. Le sigues los pasos de cerca, acomodándote tras él.

"Kise"

Musitas. Él se gira hacia ti, extrañado por la seda en tu voz.

Y sin intención, te has encorvado levemente para atrapar sus labios con tu boca. Están suaves e inquietos, cálidos y sorprendidos. No te alejas y él tampoco. Es como si hubieras esperado por realizar ese beso desde que lo vieras y su boca, que no quiere caer en la sumisión, te incita a continuar. No parar hasta que el aliento falte.

Al desprenderte y mirar su expresión pícara y avergonzada, dejas de sospechar, pues el veredicto es claro. Jamás habías deseado eso con otro hombre (no después de Tetsu), por lo que no puede ser nada más. Ya que por primera vez, sin intención, le has mirado. Sin intención, le has besado. Y sin intención te has enamorado, en ese instante o desde tiempo atrás. No sabes.

"Me prometiste una cena"

Dices, chasqueando la lengua, para después sonreír.

"¿Está bien en mi apartamento?"

Contesta con una inocencia disfrazada.

"Adecuado para mi intenciones"

Sueltas sin más, tomas la ropa con la que llegaste y antes de desaparecer para cambiarte, amplías aún más la curva en tus labios, pues Kise, sin pretenderlo se ha ruborizado.

Finalmente y sin intención, besas su frente y entras al vestidor.

* * *

_Yo creyendo que quedaría más corto. LOL._

_Por si resulta muy confuso, Momoi e Imayoshi son pareja (están casados, omg)._

_Si les gustó, me dejan su opinión, y si no, también. Mil besos. Rizel~_


	4. First Kiss: Childhood Innocence

_Porque OTP, también. _

* * *

**First Kiss**

..

~_AD &amp; KT_~

..

Será la primera vez que llevas a cabo una actividad de ese carácter. Quieras o no admitirlo te emociona. En especial porque llevas meses deseando poder verlo trabajar. Te mata la curiosidad.

Tu jefe te pide que seas atento que quites ese semblante casi siempre aterrador. Pero no le tomas importancia y le aseguras que una vez allá, mostrarás otra faceta. Subes a la patrulla con tu compañero en el asiento del copiloto.

Las calles están tranquilas, la primavera está por abrirle paso al verano por lo que la temperatura asciende poco a poco. Kasamatsu permanece mirando por la ventana, más serio de lo normal. Lo cual te intriga.

"¿Pasó algo con Kise?"

Le preguntas con desfachatez. Él te mira enarcando una ceja y bufa molesto. Has acertado como siempre.

"Lo de siempre. Ya sabes, es muy celoso"

"¿Y ahora a quién ha amenazado de muerte si se atreve a verte siquiera?"

La gracia que el asunto te provoca se evidencia en el tono de tus palabras. Yukio te pega un puñetazo en el brazo, que sí, te ha dolido un poco.

"¿Recuerdas a Aida-san? La antigua entrenadora de Seirin"

"Ni cómo olvidarla. ¿Lo engañas con ella?"

"Por supuesto que no, ella está con Kiyoshi. Es sólo que ayer por la tarde pasé a su gimnasio, Riko-san tuvo un pequeño accidente al traer la caja con los tarros de proteína y reaccioné tomando sus manos…"

"Entonces el idiota de Kise hizo aparición, vio en la escena algo que no había y armó el berrinche" Completaste.

"Efectivamente"

Se miran mutuamente con el ceño fruncido, pero no puedes evitar carcajearte junto a él. Conoces a tu rubio amigo lo suficientemente bien como para recrear la imagen en tu cabeza al pie de la letra.

"Prepárale la cena, un baño con sales aromáticas y reconcíliate en la cama. Eso podría gustarle"

Sugieres, haciendo sonrojar a tu amigo. Él asiente aprobando tu idea. Cuando te das cuenta de dónde están sonríes complacido. Estacionas el coche justo en la verja de entrada del edificio que visitas a menudo, sólo hasta los jardines.

Desciendes y los gritos de emoción llegan a tus oídos de inmediato. Te hace sonreír. Abres la puerta trasera e indicas al perro que está echado en el asiento, que también baje. La directora del lugar les recibe agradecida y les saluda amablemente. Los lleva al interior, donde tienen que separarse.

Su salón está al fondo. No hay cuerpecitos amontonados en la entrada, pero en cuanto estás en el umbral te percatas de la ansiedad que soportan, seguramente, por indicaciones de su profesor encargado.

— Bienvenido, Aomine-kun

Se acerca a ti con una sonrisa, la liga rosa que sujeta la mitad de su flequillo te enternece sobremanera. Tienes años sin verle así. Sabes que es obra de las pequeñas que antes rodeaban al peli celeste por sus risas traviesas.

— ¡A que Tetsu-sensei se ve guapo, Policía-san!— exclama una de ellas, llegando hasta ti, alzando los bracitos. Sin poder resistirte, la cargas, haciendo protestar a todo el grupo.

— No digas cosas vergonzosas, Chie-chan— le reprenden él, con una sonrisa.

— Se ve guapísimo, Chie. — afirmas, ella aplaude ante su triunfo y Tetsuya enrojece levemente. La arrebata suavemente de tus brazos y te pide te sientes al frente.

— ¡Un perrito!

Nigou ha entrado y se ha postrado a tus pies, moviendo ligeramente la cola, contento con los niños. Su chaleco azul, con la leyenda "POLICÍA" en el lomo llama aún más la atención de los pequeños.

— Niños, ahora todos tomamos asiento y dejamos a Aomine-kun hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Primero, ¿qué hacemos cuando tenemos un invitado?

— ¡Buenos días, Aomine-san~!

Los pequeños obedecen de inmediato a Tetsu y quedas maravillado con la tersura de su voz al dirigirse a ellos. Es como verlo en otra dimensión, pero sabes que él siempre ha sido así de cariñoso. Su mano se posa en tu hombro, dando señal de que puedes dar comienzo a tu misión.

Una veintena de pares de ojos grandes, redondos y brillantes se posa en ti, aguardando. Primero te presentas y después contestas sus preguntas. Manita a manita se eleva con efusividad. Algunas preguntas muy inocentes, otras peculiares y hasta graciosas.

— Aomine-san, ¿es cierto que los policías y los bomberos trabajan juntos?— cuestiona un pequeño castaño al fondo.

— Sí, muchas veces así es. Nosotros atrapamos a los malos, mientras ellos apagan el fuego. —contestas haciendo ademanes con las manos.

— ¡Entonces Kagami-san no bromeaba con nosotros!— exclama su amigo, chocando su palma con la del castaño que había preguntado.

Diriges una mirada interrogante hacia Tetsu. Él asiente tranquilo, sabe lo que estás pensando y seguramente se ríe internamente. Pero después de todo es la Semana de las Profesiones.

— Entonces Midorima-sensei ayuda a las personas que Aomine-san y Kagami-san rescatan. — afirma una niña morena de la segunda fila.

— Correcto.

— Y si a Mukkun se le sale de control el horno…

— Yo lo perseguiré por descuidado, mientras Kagami le echa agua. — dices con naturalidad. Las risas resuenan de pronto y te sientes a gusto entre tanta inocencia.

— Y eso si no le pide a Ki-chan lo ayude a escapar con su avión— agrega otro travieso, haciendo renacer las carcajadas.

— A-aomine-san, yo tengo una pregunta— una voz tímida llega desde la primera fila. Ubicas a Chie y a su lado una pequeña con coletas levanta la mano.

— Anda, ¿qué quieres saber?

— ¿Usted ya dio su primer beso?— pregunta ahora decidida, prestándote toda la atención del mundo. Su interrogante te toma por sorpresa, al igual que a Tetsu, al igual que a sus compañeros.

Te quedas callado un momento, pensando. Por supuesto que lo habías dado, hace muchos años atrás, en secundaria. Vuelves a sonreír y te aclaras la garganta para contestar.

— Claro que sí— dices con orgullo— Cuando era un mocoso de 14 años.

— ¿Fue mágico?— pregunta una niña más.

— Oh, sí que lo fue. ¿Les cuento?

— ¡Sí!

Te ríes ante el avasallador interés. Tetsuya se sienta a tu lado y acaricia a Nigou, evidentemente avergonzado, al menos a tus ojos. Vuelves a respirar hondo.

Como ya dije, tenía 14 años cuando pasó— comienzas— Recuerdo que ese día amenazaba lluvia. El cielo estaba oscurecido por las enormes nubes de tormenta. Y lo peor de todo es que teníamos entrenamiento hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Todo había empezado como siempre, primero el calentamiento, después los múltiples partidos de práctica. A mitad de la jornada, la lluvia cayó y se hizo torrencial. ¿Qué si me dan miedo las tormentas? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, pequeña. Por eso soy poli. ¿En qué iba? Ah, sí. Nuestro capitán dijo que seguiríamos hasta que la lluvia se detuviera, y en cuanto eso pasara podríamos irnos para evitar un nuevo diluvio.

El caso es que una hora después el aguacero se detuvo. Pero para mi mala suerte fui castigado por empezar una pelea con Kise. ¡El muy tonto se salvó sólo porque tenía una sesión fotográfica! ¡Ouch, Tetsu. ¿Por qué me golpeas?! Bien, no vuelvo a decir una palabrota.

Me quedé solo levantando el habitual tiradero que dejábamos después de las prácticas. Empecé levantando los balones, cuando me alcé con dos balones bajo cada brazo, una voz a mis espaldas me habló: "Déjame ayudarte, Aomine-kun" Brinqué hacia un lado por la sorpresa. Cuando me di cuenta, esa persona con cabello azul como el cielo allí estaba, donde antes no.

Le grité molesto por no hacerse notar antes. Esa persona sólo se rió de mí. Acepté su ayuda. Nos tomó casi hora y media poder dejar todo en orden. Cuando ya estábamos por terminar de llevar todo al almacén, la lluvia volvió a caer, pero ahora con más fuerza. Nos dimos prisa y arrastramos el carrito de los balones hasta el fondo del cuarto.

Estábamos por salir cuando repentinamente las luces se apagaron y la pesada puerta se cerró, dejándonos atrapados. ¡Oh sí! ¡Estaba muy oscuro! Entonces me moví con la intención de abrir la puerta aunque fuera a la fuerza, pero terminé tropezando aparatosamente con un maldi… digo, un balón suelto, estrellándome contra otro cuerpo. Me moví para hacer que cayera sobre mí. Y lo logré, pero cuando me di cuenta, sentí algo muy suave, tibio y dulce sobre mi boca. Las luces volvieron a encenderse y fue entonces que descubrí que eso que hacía presión sobre mis labios, eran los labios de esa persona.

Mis ojos se abrieron grandes como platos, las mejillas se me incendiaban y la barriga se me revolvió. ¡Hey, que lo digo en un buen sentido! Por alguna mágica razón no quise que se fuera así que le abracé fuerte, hasta que creí que si no respiraba terminaría ahogándome.

Me levanté torpemente y salí rojo hasta las orejas de allí. Aunque al final, terminé esperándole fuera del gimnasio

Terminas de hablar y puedes tocar con la yema de los dedos el denso silencio.

— ¡Uwaaaaah! ¡Qué romántico, Aomine-san!— chillan las niñas de la primera fila.

— ¡Yo quiero que Policía-san me de mi primer beso a los catorce!— grita otra pequeña, dos hileras más atrás. Tú te ríes sin poder evitarlo.

— Será un placer.

— ¡Yo daré mi primer beso como Aomine-nii! Como todo un hombre. — asegura un niño al fondo.

La algarabía se extiende, hasta que la campana por fin suena. Acompañas a Tetsu a la entrada, donde devuelve a cada enano a los brazos de sus padres. Los niños y las niñas se despiden de ti y de él con gran entusiasmo y te piden no tardes en volver a visitarlos.

Más atrás llega Takao en compañía de Kasamatsu, haciendo lo mismo que ustedes. Saludas al moreno menor, que te devuelve el gesto.

Sientes un leve tirón en los pantalones. Chie busca tu atención con ello y cuando finalmente la observas, sus ojitos te admiran encantada.

— Tu primer beso fue mágico porque fue con Tetsu-sensei. ¿A que sí?— pronuncia ella sin reparo alguno y sonríe aún más al comprobar que tiene razón, pues la cara te ha enrojecido y a Tetsuya ni se diga.

Ríes fascinado por la perspicacia en ella. Te acuclillas y pones el índice sobre tus labios.

— Has acertado completamente. Pero queda entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? O te arrestaré— amenazas sin malicia. Ella asiente enérgicamente y se despide agitando su manita, llegando hasta los brazos de Kazunari, que la recibe con un ataque de besos.

— ¿Es la hija adoptiva de Midorima y Takao?— preguntas ahora comprendiendo el por qué de su ingenio.

— Parece niña de su propia sangre, ¿verdad?— dice Tetsu divertido— Avispada y observadora como Takao-kun e inteligente como Midorima-kun.

Estás de acuerdo con ello. Kasamatsu se despide de ustedes sin acercarse. El jardín de niños se queda prácticamente vacío y Tetsuya te pide lo acompañes de vuelta al aula, donde debe recoger antes de marcharse.

Nigou se queda afuera jugueteando un poco. Tetsu ha terminado, se yergue y desata su flequillo. Lo abrazas lentamente por la cintura y dejas caer tu barbilla en su hombro. Quitas una mancha de acuarela de su mejilla y te sonríe agradecido.

— ¿Sabes, Tetsu? No me importaría tropezar contigo llegando a casa. — susurras y te pega un leve codazo en las costillas.

— Sólo si aceptas trastabillar con la orilla de la cama y no con el escalón principal, Aomine-kun. — musita. Se acomoda mejor entre tus brazos y te rodea el cuello con los propios.

— Trato hecho.

Dices y cierras el acuerdo con un beso previo, que te es correspondido sin vergüenza alguna.

"_¿Te dan miedo las tormentas, Aomine-san?" _ Te había preguntado Chie.

"_Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, pequeña. Por eso soy poli." _Respondiste. No era mentira. Pero hay algo más con respecto a eso.

Porque desde entonces las tormentas son tu fascinación. Siempre que una se desata, también lo hace el recuerdo esa primera unión. El beso que cambió lo tuyo con Tetsu, para siempre. Atándote a aquél que es el amor de tu vida.

* * *

_¡Yo sé que siguen esperando a Mukkun y Sei-chan! Lo tendrán tarde o temprano, es sólo que me son un poquito más difíciles. Intentaré manejar la mayor cantidad de parejas posibles. _

_¡Estoy contenta! Tal parece logré hacer un buen trabajo con el AoKi, jajaja. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, (FujoshiSecreta, Fujimy y el Guest, ya que no les puedo responder por PM)_

_Las siguientes parejas que ya tengo más o menos pensadas son: HimuTaka (sé que no es del gusto general, pero a mí me llaman terriblemente la atención), HyuuRiko, KiyoHyuu y en serio ya estoy trabajando en el MuraAka, jaja. (No en éste orden)_

_Espero sus comentarios, claro, si se animan a dejarlos. _

_¡Hasta el siguiente, mil besos! _

_Rizel~_


	5. First Kiss: Cherry Sweet

_Porque yo había dicho que iba a escribir un MuraAka~_

_¡Aquí tá! Ojalá lo disfruten. Me resultó un poco difícil darle encanto, espero haberlo logrado. _

* * *

**First Kiss**

..

~_MA &amp; AS~ _

..

Cuando lo conociste, había sido el color de su cabello lo que había llamado tu atención. Y a decir verdad, que un detalle tan banal como aquél pudiera despejar aunque fuera un poco tu constante aburrimiento, era un suceso grande.

La única explicación, razonable dentro de tus peculiares estándares, era que te recordaba a los caramelos de cereza que tanto te gustaba disfrutar después de zamparte como dos o tres bolsas de papitas.

Aunque por supuesto, decir eso que pensabas no era una opción si querías seguir viviendo: _Ah~ la cabeza de Aka-chin es como un caramelo. _Lo repetías mucho en tu mente, pero nunca jamás lo decías y sólo te dedicabas a observarle y observarle. Hasta que de pronto se convirtió en lo único que te traía una especie de entretención y porqué no afirmarlo, algo de diversión.

Tiempo después empezaste a creer que su estatura lo hacía _adorable_, lo cual no cuadraba con su personalidad autoritaria y que en secreto te daba miedo. Cuando llegabas a verlo de excelente humor, te atrevías a hablarle. Él te veía serio unos momentos y al instante siguiente te dedicaba una sonrisa sofisticada: _¿Qué quieres saber, Atsushi? _Te decía con timbre levemente jocoso.

Y por alguna extraña razón, te sentías encantado. Soltabas todo tipo de preguntas bobas e infantiles que para nadie más tendrían alguna importancia. Pero tú, tú memorizabas las respuestas al pie de la letra, atesorando las horas que se les iban en esas extrañas conversaciones.

Finalmente llegaba a tu adolescente vida algo más que aburrimiento. Te volviste terriblemente curioso cuando se trataba de Aka-chin. Y un día, mientras charlabas con Kuro-chin sobre nuevos palitos de sabores exóticos, viajaste a un paraje distinto. Algunos metros más allá, al frente, caminaban Mido-chin y el pelirrojo capitán, hablando quién sabe qué cosas. Aka-chin dibujó un extraño mohín con los labios y tus pupilas allí se quedaron enganchadas.

Como hipnotizado, te le quedaste mirando, atentamente, analíticamente, persistentemente. La piel de esa boca había resplandecido, o eso creíste, te tallaste un ojo incrédulo, pero no, allí seguía ese brillo. _¿Por qué los labios de Aka-chin brillan como gominolas? _Seijuuro mordió, con un movimiento tan sutil que dudaste fuera real, un extremo de su labio inferior y pudiste apreciar cuán esponjoso era. _Como un malvavisco. _Tu dedo índice recayó en tu barbilla, como quien piensa inocentemente, tu saliva se produjo hiperactiva. Oops, se te hizo agua la boca, ¿supiste por qué? Por supuesto que lo supiste.

Pero no sabías qué hacer.

Después de ese extraño viaje al mundo de las fantasías, cada que te quedabas en su compañía, a veces en silencio, a veces con tus interrogatorios, hacías caer tus irises e incluso te encorvabas unos cuantos centímetros para poder apreciar bien su boca, la cual expresaba todo, absolutamente todo de Aka-chin. En esa sesión de detective de boquitas te diste cuenta del tono albaricoque en la suya. Suspiraste fascinado por el hallazgo.

_¿A qué sabe Aka-chin? _ Pensaste de repente.

¿Fresa? ¿Naranja? ¿Sandía? ¿Uva? ¿Melocotón? ¿Kiwi? ¿Manzana? ¿Mango?... ¿Cereza? ¿Albaricoque? Enunciaste todos los sabores que conocías, siempre y cuando fueran dulces. No te cabía en la cabeza que Akashi tuviera un gusto ajeno a la explosiva azúcar. En algún punto dentro de tu estado de máxima concentración, frunciste el entrecejo y sentiste que la cabeza te empezaba a humear.

Él se acercó a ti cuando notó que habías dejado de hablar y quejarte de la falta de snacks que padecías, te llamó más de una vez (lo cual pasaba de sus reglas) y tiró de tu flequillo con una fuerza pequeña pero precisa para hacerte reaccionar. Y sirvió… o más o menos.

Le viste y no le viste, habías pasado de la concentración a un trance completamente distinto. Tus ojos estaban bien puestos en una sola región de esa anatomía de 158 cm, te moviste, dirigido por algún titiritero de tu subconsciente, uno que te dijo _Tienes que averiguarlo. _Y fuiste obediente.

Obedeciste y cometiste tu primera estupidez. Una estupidez gloriosa, con tinte albaricoque y exquisito sabor cereza.

Aka-chin respingó entre tus larguísimos brazos que lo envolvieron perfectamente. Si un aura vengativa caía sobre tu bajito capitán, no supiste, no te importó. Eres goloso, condenadamente goloso, te prensaste a sus labios, degustaste uno a uno con la lengua, deliciosa cereza. Lo liberaste por unos segundos, segundos que te bastaron para respirar profundo y relamerte, listo para catarlo de nuevo.

Seguiste hasta dejar de sentir tus labios, que fue todo lo que te permitió. Se alejó tres pasos de ti, agitado, aunque quisiera disimularlo, pero como se trataba de él no descompuso su porte altivo en ningún momento, no desvió la mirada y sin embargo no supiste que había escrito en ella.

Lo más probable era que terminarías castigado, pero te dio lo mismo, estabas satisfecho, aunque tu apetito estaba lejos de ser saciado.

_Eres mi dulce favorito, Aka-chin — _susurraste con una inusual mueca triunfal— _Desde ahora y para siempre. _

La piel se te erizó de la cabeza a los pies, efecto producido por esa regia y cautivadora sonrisa en el rostro de tu extraordinario aperitivo. La inscripción en ella era clara como el agua.

_Ya has hablado y no hay cabida para el arrepentimiento, Atsushi. _

¿Arrepentirte? ¡Tu ropero lleno de golosinas por volver a devorarle! Ni loco lo dejabas, mucho menos entregarlo a otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Sigues en la cocina, Atsushi?

— Bienvenido, Aka-chin. ¿Te fue bien hoy~? ¿Ayudaste a Mine-chin a meter a los malos a la cárcel?—preguntas desde tu sitio, efectivamente en la cocina, terminando de retocar el pastel sobre la encimera.

— Sí, no fue difícil. Huele bien, ¿qué es lo que estás…?

— ¡Aka-chin no puede entrar! Debes ser buen niño y esperarme en el comedor— reprendes obstaculizándole el paso con tu gigantesco ser.

Él te observa escrutador y con una ceja arqueada, pero te hace caso. Suspiras con alivio, de todas maneras ya es nada lo que te falta. Detalle aquí, detalle allá y ¡listo!

Sigiloso como un enorme gato llegas por detrás, con una mano le cubres los ojos para no arruinar la sorpresa y con la otra depositas el horneado en la mesa. Despejas su vista antes de que te diga algo y te paras a su lado con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Feliz día de los enamorados, Sei-chin~!— la clara sorpresa en su blanquito rostro te provoca cosquillas en la barriga; cortas pulcramente una rebanada y se la ofreces. No tarda en llevar un trozo a su boca y saborearlo.

— ¿Es una nueva receta?— te pregunta sonriente antes de tomar otro poco del postre.

— Se llama "Beso de Sei" Cereza y albaricoque, el mismo sabor de los besos que Aka-chin me da— explicas orgulloso.

— Mejor dicho, de los que tú me robas— refuta, encantado con tus auténticas respuestas.

Tu mirada se afila, traviesa. Desprendes una frutilla roja del chantillí y la colocas magistralmente en sus exquisitos labios, delineado el borde, él la cobija con la lengua, invitándote a una danza prohibida, veloz y halagado aceptas. Le devoras, le degustas, le catas y le amas. Exactamente como haces desde aquél dulce primer beso.

* * *

_Ta-dá~ ¿Paso la prueba? ¡Díganme! Ustedes juzgan, jaja. _

_Me gusta decirle Mukkun a Mukkun. Si Akashi me salió muy OoC, ¡lo siento! Y si hay faltas ortográficas también me disculpo, ya tengo sueño, LOL. _

_Aprovecho para anunciar que las parejas que de plano no incluiré serán AoKaga (o viceversa) y KiyoHana. No niego que hay carnita de dónde agarrar para que existan, y he leído de ellas, pero mi imaginación no puede crear su propia trama Dx, espero sepan comprender si es que hay fans de estas. _

_¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Besos._


	6. First Kiss: Idiot

_Yo sé que dije que AoKaga no iba a escribir, por esto y por aquello, pero ¡oh sorpresa! Cuando de repente ¡bam! a mi cabezota se le ocurre algo, LOL. _

_No prometo que haya coherencia, pero espero les guste. _

* * *

**First Kiss**

**..**

~AD &amp; KT~

**..**

Sueles olvidar las cosas con facilidad, es más, ni siquiera puedes recordar aquello que desayunaste, y justo ahora que quieres gozar de esa habitual amnesia, no puedes. Quizá se deba a que el suceso fue demasiado traumático o tal vez, sólo tal vez, porque lo disfrutaste. Pero da lo mismo, porque lo que quieres es borrarlo de tu cabezota y no consigues más que inevitables fracasos.

Estás en tu oficina, es un día tranquilo, en parte te alegra pues quiere decir que la ciudad está segura, por otro lado lo maldices porque te aburres. Sí, estás aburrido, golpeteando el escritorio con la cola del bolígrafo y pensado, pensando demasiado en… _eso. _

Gruñes otra vez y otra más. Estás tan insoportable que ni tú mismo te aguantas. Ellos pasan y te dedican miradas fugaces, preguntándose qué es eso que te mantiene tan meditabundo y enfurruñado. Ruegas por el aviso de algún robo menor, con eso te basta, quieres ocuparte en otra cosa y no en tonterías, pero oh no, hoy no te toca patrullar y allí vas de nuevo a maldecir.

Te levantas con pesadez y buscas una gaseosa, los coches pasan respetando los señalamientos y entonces puedes ver que por la calle principal corre apresurado, con la sirena encendida el camión de bomberos de la estación más cercana. Y otra vez el recuerdo. No sólo porque recalca su oficio, también ese carmín llamativo te hace evocar el color de su cabello.

El rojo en su cabello, el rojo en sus mejillas, el rojo en sus ojos y el rojo en todas partes. Bien podrías estar pensando en Akashi, ¡oh dios, ¿por qué no piensas en Akashi en su lugar?! Y no en… y no en… _ese _idiota.

Pero hay un culpable, ¡un pequeño, endemoniado, bastardo y traicionero culpable! Lo mandas al más allá, a Tetsu, a tu _supuesto _mejor amigo. ¡Al carajo con él! Es por causa suya que no puedes dejar de pensar en Kagami y ese beso idiota que se han dado y en lo mucho (demasiado) que te ha gustado. Todo por una travesura de ese enano.

Juras venganza frente a la máquina expendedora, tus compañeros terminan de etiquetarte como loco, pero qué más te da. Cierras los ojos y los labios te cosquillean. Fue un beso torpe, brusco y sin chiste, un beso idiota. Como él y como tú. Unidos por el baloncesto, la rivalidad, la fuerza, Kuroko y ahora ese contacto inimaginado.

— Lo peor es que quiero besarlo de nuevo— resoplas frustrado.

Haberlo contemplado con ese aire entre rebelde y sumiso te había clavado la espinita de no querer soltarle, pero tampoco se te antojó darle el maldito gusto a Tetsuya. Quien muy cínicamente había empujado con todas sus fuerzas al bombero, en tu dirección. Kagami quién sabe dónde había dejado sus buenos reflejos porque en lugar de lograr detenerse, sólo había vuelto más aparatoso el espectáculo, derribándote y estampando su dulce boca contra la tuya.

Pero en fin, a ti no te gusta Bakagami, ¡por supuesto que no! Ni te agrada, ni te parece ¿lindo?, ni te provoca cierto hormigueo más allá del vientre. Nah, qué va. Y mucho menos desde hace un año atrás, ¡qué absurdo!

No… no… no…

Pero eres idiota y sabes tan bien como Kuroko que eso era lo que habías estado esperando hacer y por eso él solito se había encomendado a la tarea de hacerte el deseo realidad al mismo tiempo que te fastidiaba delante de todos tus amigos. Tu expresión y la del pelirrojo es algo que el fantasma atesorará maquiavélicamente por el resto de su vida, lo sabes, pues bien le conoces.

Qué más da. Un idiota del basket medio enamorado de otro idiota del basket, teniendo un primer beso idiota.

— ¡Qué idiotez!

— Y apenas te das cuenta— escuchas frente a ti.

Levantas la vista y el terror de tus memorias y el dolor de ese día está de visita justo en ese momento. No respondes, te quedas sentado y sólo te atienes a verlo fijamente. Taiga resiste tu mirada unos segundos y en seguida decide que el cesto de basura es mucho más interesante. Ves ese rojo otra vez en su cara y sueltas la bomba sin pensarlo:

— Quiero besarte.

— N-no lo digas, sólo hazlo… idiota.

— No más que tú.

Respondes y cumples. Aún estás en el trabajo así que cuidas que sea un beso veloz y ya sabes… torpe e idiota.

* * *

_Sí, repetí mucho la palabra **idiota** xD Pero es que ambos lo son de alguna manera adorable. Quizá sea la primera y última vez que escriba de ellos, ni idea. Sólo espero les haya entretenido o algo parecido, jaja. _

_Espero leerles pronto. _

_Por cierto, ¿qué opinan de un Kasamatsu x Takao o viceversa? Como que también me llaman la atención *O*_

_Mil besos. _


	7. First Kiss: Savages Lips

_Laliho~ ¡Ya llegué con el nuevo capítulo, yey. Jajaja. _

_Me alegra que les haya gustado el intento de AoKaga de la vez anterior xD Con ésta pareja ya les había amenazado, jaja. Un Himuro x Takao. Pues..._

_Let's go! _

* * *

**First Kiss**

**..**

_~HT &amp; TK~_

**..**

Eres un hombre que cree en lo inevitable, no en las casualidades. Y el habértelo encontrado en aquél lugar solitario y de bajas luces sabías había sido precisamente eso: _inevitable. _

Acababas de cumplir 22 años, regresabas a casa después de festejar con Taiga y tu ahora cuñado, Kuroko. Más temprano habías visto a Atsushi y al despertar habías recibido una llamada de Alex, habías pasado un día agradable, no ibas a negarlo, no obstante últimamente habías estado sintiéndote incompleto y solo. La frustración te rondaba de meses atrás y tú, en un intento por mantener el espíritu en alto te habías auto-convencido de que no necesitabas nada de eso que te rondaba la mente cada que podía.

Sin embargo, fue imposible. Ver a tu hermano menor tan feliz al lado del peli celeste te había estrujado un poco las entrañas, lo mismo había pasado al escuchar a tu mejor amigo, de tu maestra, ni se diga. Te habías percatado que todos tus conocidos habían comenzado a asentarse en una vida compartida. ¿Y tú? Tú eras un ex basquetbolista y músico principiante, sin amor en los bolsillos.

Reíste con ironía al describirte a ti mismo. Te habías dado lástima y eso ya era grave por sí solo. No parecían tan lejanos aquellos días en lo que disfrutabas de la preparatoria, del deporte y de los besos de Murasakibara. Comenzabas a detestar ser tan nostálgico.

Como fuera, la noche de tu vigésimo segundo cumpleaños terminaste desviándote del camino que conducía a tu muy modesto hogar. Habías pasado por esa calle innumerable cantidad de veces, pero fue la primera vez que le prestaste verdadera atención. Dos cuadras antes de llegar a la encrucijada por donde debías seguir, vislumbraste un pequeño bar, ni ostentoso ni malogrado. Desde la ventana pudiste apreciar la tenue iluminación, un ambiente tranquilo y una voz.

Fuiste atraído, por supuesto. ¿Por qué? Más tarde lo comprenderías. Al entrar una campanita dio aviso de tu visita, el hombre tras la barra te saludó con un ligera reverencia y te invitó a tomar asiento donde gustaras. Un rincón taciturno al fondo fue tu elección y antes de llegar a él pediste simplemente una cerveza oscura.

El sillón era cómodo y el trago despertó la sed. Una voz remplazó a la otra, era peculiarmente ronca, al mismo tiempo suave y extrañamente familiar. Como si la hubieras escuchado vagamente alguna vez. Desprendiste la vista del vaso y cuando miraste hacia el improvisado escenario de topaste con la figura de un pelinegro que juraste, ya conocías.

Tu memoria te fallaba, pero no deseabas quedarte con la maldita duda, seguiste escarbando en tus recuerdos, mientras prestabas atención a aquello que cantaba con una expresión dolida y concentrada:

_Nothing can be done now that time has stopped._

_The promise is gone._

Takao… Takao Kazunari. Ese era su nombre, no te cabía duda. Continuaste escuchando, disfrutando de su timbre, hasta el punto de atojársete hacerle acompañamiento. Perdiéndote inesperadamente en sus labios. Labios que se te antojaron salvajes.

_I believed that the day we meet again would come._

_It's a sad day in the sunlight. _

Terminó y unos poquitos aplausos se escucharon. Seguiste de cerca sus movimientos y te diste cuenta de que iba uniformado. Llegó a la barra, aceptó una bandeja y de inmediato la depositó en una mesa cercana a la tuya, con una sonrisa diminuta y nada brillante. ¿Él había sido siempre así? No, no que tú recordaras.

El impulso de llamarle brotó de tu garganta.

— **_Disculpa. _**

Él se giró con calma y llegó hasta ti con esa discreta sonrisa, a la cual correspondiste. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y eso por alguna razón, te hizo sentir bien, saber que te había reconocido.

— **_¿Himuro-san? ¡Qué sorpresa! Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí. _**

— **_Es la primera vez que entro, sí. _**

Soltó una leve risa y preguntó por aquello en lo que podía ayudarte. Pediste una segunda cerveza y esperaste allí, hasta la hora de cerrar. Fue extraño, pero simplemente te habían entrado las ganas de esperarlo. Ya estaba bien entrada la noche y aguardabas junto a la puerta principal. Lo escuchaste despedirse de su jefe y salir dando un suspiro.

— **_Hace bastante frío, ¿no te parece?— _**preguntaste al aire. Él no se sorprendió, te había visto sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

— **_El invierno se acerca._** **_¿Me esperabas?— _**cuestionó bromista.

— **_Así es._** **_Y debo decir que tardaste bastante. — _**dijiste sonriendo ladino. Te miró fijo y después rió con mofa ante tu sinceridad.

— **_¿Ahora eres un acosador, Himuro_****-san****_? ¿O no hay necesidad de que llame a un policía para proteger a este podre damiselo en peligro?_**

Su respuesta te causó más gracia aún y soltaste una carcajada limpia. Takao sólo sonreía, apacible. Inevitable fue sentirte diferente al contemplar esos labios salvajes curvarse para ti.

— **_No podía quedarme con las ganas de halagarte. Cantas increíble. _**

— **_No es para tanto, pero gracias— _**dijo —**_Lo hago porque me gusta y me permite externar todo lo que no puedo decir. _**

En sus ojos azules encontraste melancolía tras escuchar esa oración y entonces, inevitable fue pensar que compartían algunas cosas en común, más allá de la música.

Comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección. Charlaron alrededor de quince minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse. Te despediste y él, por cortesía o porque realmente así lo quería, te dedicó un _"Nos vemos pronto"_

Al fin de semana siguiente, te encontraste a ti mismo visitando el mismo bar por segunda ocasión. Takao te dio la bienvenida y se encargó de tu pedido, le escuchaste cantar de nuevo, sonreír con falsedad a los demás clientes. Y al finalizar el turno, esperaste otra vez junto a la puerta. Charlaron, se despidieron y susurraron un nuevo _"Nos vemos pronto" _ A la siguiente semana fue lo mismo y a la posterior a esa, también. Hasta que comenzaste a ir diariamente, cada noche a verle, a escucharle, a conocerle.

Rápidamente pasaron seis meses.

Para ese entonces habías entablado con Kazunari (porque ahora lo llamabas por su nombre) una sólida amistad, que había empezado de la manera menos convencional. Pero ese era un detalle que a ninguno importaba. Compartías con él todo lo que nunca habías compartido con nadie, ni siquiera con Taiga.

Él sabía todo de ti y tú sabías todo de él. Absolutamente todo. A los tres meses de conocerse mejor, le habías invitado a tu apartamento para mostrarle tu pequeña colección de guitarras, para ese entonces él ya sabía que tú también eras músico y cantante. Te había insistido tanto que no habías podido negarte. Estaban tirados sobre la alfombra del estudio improvisado que tenías, habían empezado hablando de cualquier trivialidad hasta que inevitablemente habían caído en temas más oscuros y profundos.

Y como habías sospechado desde tiempo muy atrás, ambos compartían un montón de cosas. Un corazón desmadejado y solitario, por ejemplo. Supiste cómo es que Midorima había terminado por dejarle para volver con Akashi (quien a su vez, poco después lo había dejado para irse con Atsushi). Ambos reemplazados por el mismo hombre. Te había jurado que esas lágrimas que estaba derramando ya eran las últimas, pero te dio lo mismo porque igual le abrazaste para ayudar a tranquilizarlo. Habías relatado tu versión, por supuesto. Kazunari había hecho pucheros y muecas a lo largo de ella.

Se había puesto en pie y había tomado una de tus guitarras, afinándola con maestría y te dijo:

— **_¡Más te vale seguirme el paso, Tatsu-chan!_**

Y esa fue la primera vez que te llamó así. A partir de entonces, las cosas empezaron a cambiar para ti, para ambos.

Los seis meses se alargaron a un año y todo había cambiado aún más. Había ocasiones en las que sus manos se rozaban intencionalmente. Las actitudes despreocupadas y los acercamientos discretos comenzaron a tomar un significado, pero seguías sin atreverte a besar esos salvajes labios.

Llegó un punto en el que verlo ser completamente él te era suficiente para sentirte dichoso. Ese punto en el que ya no te sentías incompleto ni solitario. Las cosas mejoraron cuando dos meses después pudieron finalmente consolidar una banda, que estaba dispuesta a abrirse paso hasta la cima.

Ocho meses más tarde por fin tendrían su primera presentación y un modesto público podría disfrutar de ver esos labios salvajes gesticular al cantar. Justo después de cumplir con éxito ese _primo passo _una fiesta se llevó a cabo y en ella se encontraron a viejos amigos.

Desde un rincón descansaban de tanto ajetreo, mientras Kazunari se divertía viendo a Taiga bailar con Kuroko; te enfocaste en sus labios al reír y sentiste que era una oportunidad única. Tomaste tranquilamente su mano, al sentir tu tacto volteó el rostro en tu dirección, te llamó un par de veces con las cejas arqueadas por la interrogante y te acercaste lentamente, sin despegar tus orbes de las suyas, hasta que por fin, gloriosamente, pudiste depositar el primer beso es esos labios salvajes.

Un contacto extenso y dulce que no fue en absoluto rechazado. Por inercia los irises se ocultaron bajo las pestañas, sus dedos se entrelazaron, su mano se aferró a tu chaqueta y la tuya alrededor de su cintura.

Todo fue magnánimo hasta que una garganta siendo aclarada interrumpió.

— **_¿Shin-chan?_**

— **_Veo que estás ocupado. Lamento interrumpir. _**

Viejos amigos y antiguos amores.

— **_Pues ya lo hiciste así que no creo que se pueda hacer mucho más, Midorima. _**

Tu ácida respuesta no sólo lo dejó sorprendido a él, a ti también, pero escucharon una risotada desvergonzada a un costado. Kazunari se sujetaba la barriga y se limpiaba una lágrima entre tanta carcajada.

— **_¡Eres el mejor, Tatsu-chan! Dime Shin-chan, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?_**

— **_Quisiera hablar contigo a solas. _**

— **_Lo que tengas que decir, Tatsu puede escucharlo también. _**

— **_¿Por qué?_**

— **_Porque si vienes a pedirme que regrese contigo, quiero que él me mire declinando tu oferta. ¿Era eso Shin-chan? _**

Midorima se quedó callado y desvió la mirada molesto. Takao se acercó a él y tocó amablemente su brazo, tú permaneciste en tu lugar.

— **_Lo siento, Shintarou. Fue inevitable enamorarme de él. Hasta pronto. _**

El de gafas se marchó sin agregar nada más y tú te quedaste sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que Kazunari dijo lo que dijo. Pero coincidías con él, como siempre. Había sido inevitable enamorarse el uno del otro. Te acercaste y le abrazaste con cariño.

— **_¿En qué estábamos, Tatsu-chan?— _**musitó travieso antes de permitirte volver a besar esos labios salvajes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tocas acordes al azar, mirando el atardecer a través de la ventana. El naranja llega hasta la habitación y unas cuantas quejas y maldiciones llegan hasta tus oídos. Kazunari llega hasta dónde estás tú y se sienta a horcajadas sobre tus muslos con un puchero en el rostro, un hoja y un bolígrafo en cada mano.

— Al menos ayúdame a empezar esta, Tatsu-chan— berrea, refiriéndose a la letra del segundo sencillo que necesitan lanzar la semana próxima.

— Yo ya te compuse la música, arréglatelas tú solo Kazu.

— ¡Eres un…!

Su sarta de improperios se ve zanjada cuando te escudas con los audífonos, ves sus expresiones de molestia e indignación. Contemplas cómo los últimos rayos del día golpean desde atrás su rostro, dándole ese mágico toque a su piel. Acaricias allí donde el sol se atreve a tocarle y te inclinas para entregarle a esos labios salvajes, un beso, igual al primero.

* * *

_Casi siempre pienso que me quedan hechos una incoherencia, LOL. Espero les haya gustado. Esta pareja no es popular ni por asomo, pero yo quedé enganchada con la idea después de leerlos en un fic que me encanta "Caminando hacia el futuro", está buenísimo, lo recomiendo *espera no le cobren por la mención xD*_

_Todavía les debo bastantes parejitas, voy a empezar a abrir el buzón de sugerencias (cha, cha, chán)_

_¡Espero tengan un magnífico inicio de semana! _

**_¡Yan Yan! _**_Mil gracias por tus revs, quedé ilusionada cuando leí tu petición. Para mí sería un tremendo honor que lo ilustres, ¡de verdad! Adsads, jaja. Espero poder ver tu trabajo, please. Te mando un beso y muchos saludos. _

_¡MIL BESOS! Nos leemos pronto. _


	8. First Kiss: Absolute

_Gente bonita, gente preciosa. Ya llegó su AkaFuri. Me enteré en la mañana que hoy 8 de Noviembre es cumple de Kouki, así que aproveché para dedicarlo a ello. Sinceramente yo de esta pareja no he leído casi nada y me resulta gracioso el motivo por el que empezaron a emparejarlos, lo admito. _

_Pero como le dije a una amiga, emparejamos a otros por menos que eso xD Así que, espero haya quedado por lo menos un poquito adorable. So..._

_Let's go! :D_

* * *

**First Kiss**

**..**

_~AS &amp; FK~_

**..**

Si hay algo más absoluto que tú mismo, es el estrés al que te tienes que enfrentar cada día, seis veces a la semana. No te quejas, jamás lo has hecho ni cuando hay motivos lo suficientemente pesados como para hacerlo, entonces crees encarecidamente que no hay por qué empezar ahora.

Después de todo es gracias a tu empeño impasible y tu sólido carácter el que te ha traído semejantes recompensas. Sabías desde tu adolescencia que un imperio no se forja por arte de magia, trabajo y mano de hierro con los cimientos que un monarca aporta desde el primer segundo.

Respiras profundamente para destensar tus hombros y continúas firmando reportes y formalidades, revisas que el nuevo catálogo ya esté listo para poder distribuirlo la semana entrante. Terminas con ello y te das cuenta que dulcemente has concluido con todo antes de lo previsto. Llamas a tu secretario y solicitas recite tu agenda para el día de mañana. Y no puedes creerlo.

— _Tiene el día completamente libre, Akashi-sama. Sólo hay dos asuntos pendientes que puede confiarme. — _te sugiere y entiendes que es buena idea.

Cuelgas y tomas tu saco, junto a tu maletín llevas el catálogo aprobado. Su escritorio está justo a un costado de tu oficina, cierras con llave y le haces entrega de la revista.

— Da luz verde para que empiecen a imprimir los lotes del catálogo y que los camiones estén listos el lunes a primera hora para empezar la distribución del nuevo equipo.

— En seguida, señor.

— Gracias, Etou.

— Un placer, Akashi-sama.

Entras al elevador, pulsando el botón del estacionamiento. Das aviso a tu chofer y esperas tranquilamente, saludando a los empleados que te topas, quienes te desean un agradable fin de semana. Lo tendrás, lo sabes. Pues podrás pasarlo con la persona que aguarda por tu regreso a casa. Un último saludo por parte de tu chofer e ingresas al asiento trasero del _Mercedes Benz_, permites caer todo tu peso contra el cómodo asiento, liberas un poco la corbata y te relajas finalmente.

La tarde es agradable, cálida y con una brisa refrescante paseándose por todos lados, las nubes no saben definir su forma y simplemente flotan dispersas en el alto cielo. Estás ansioso por llegar a casa y quieres disfrutar del paisaje, pero el cansancio quiere pasarte factura en ese mismo instante. Quizá… sólo una pequeña siesta.

Entre sueños rememoras el partido más decisivo e importante de toda tu carrera. En él diste el ciento por ciento, sentiste tanto y descubriste más. Una cabellera castaña, como el chocolate dulce y unos ojos marrones temblorosos pero determinados estuvieron frente a ti un corto tiempo. Un tiempo breve pero suficiente para sembrar algo en ti.

Algo que te descubrirías cuidando y cultivando con paciencia e incluso cariño. Porque toda esa fuerza reunida dentro de su debilidad te había atrapado y por eso habías necesitado sentirlo absolutamente tuyo.

— Akashi-sama, hemos llegado.

Despiertas de tu letargo y haces tronar tus cervicales. Las doncellas te dan la bienvenida y anuncian que aún falta una hora para que la comida este servida. No te importa, ahorita tienes una mayor prioridad. Subes al segundo piso y antes de entrar a la habitación recoges del armario del pasillo un obsequio.

Ya en el interior, Kouki permanece sentado contra los enormes almohadones, con un álbum sobre las piernas y al escucharte entrar levanta la vista, recibiéndote con una linda sonrisa.

— Llegaste temprano, Sei.

Asientes con una expresión serena y te acomodas a su lado, procurando no lastimar la pierna que lleva enyesada, pasas tu brazo por su cintura y aspiras el perfume de su cabello, él lleva su mano y peina con amor tu cabello. El álbum permanece abierto en la página de una fotografía demasiado particular. En ella estás tú, besándolo intensamente. Era el segundo año de preparatoria y se habían encontrado con los demás equipos en un torneo de Streetball. Habías aprovechado la oportunidad para conversar un rato en lo que daban comienzo los partidos. Para ese entonces habías podido entablar una especie de amistad con Kouki y ahora permanecía tranquilo en tu presencia. Disfrutabas de una anécdota suya cuando el bobo de Atsushi, en un intento por huir de Himuro, te había empujado con la suficiente fuerza para estampar tu cara contra la de tu interlocutor y de paso, los labios también.

Los presentes ahogaron un grito ante el asombro y tú sólo pudiste ver su mirada sorprendida y sus mejillas arreboladas, sentiste las cosquillas recorrerte completo y decidiste alargar y dar profundidad a ese primer beso, que pasó de accidental a absoluto.

¿Y la imagen de dónde salió? Del celular de Ryouta, obvio.

Produjiste una risa elegante al acordarte, Atsushi te había agradecido por dejarle vivir junto a "Muro-chin" por mucho tiempo más.

— Me dieron ganas de verla. Me gusta demasiado— escuchas que confiesa sin demasiada pena.

— Sí, a mí también.

— ¿Qué es lo que traes allí, Sei?

Señala la caja y la colocas sobre el álbum. Es un obsequio por su cumpleaños, y sientes pena por no poder llevarlo a cenar u a otro lugar para festejarlo. Midorima ha dictado reposo definitivo. Admiras su rostro feliz y agradecido, deposita un beso en tu mejilla y lo acaricia con delicadeza.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Kouki— susurras a su oído y él se estremece— _Te amo— _agregas.

Lo abrazas un poco más, lo acaricias con afecto, lentamente y en seguida alcanzas su boca con la tuya, con fuerza, con intensidad. Y es un beso completo, un beso perfecto, un beso absoluto.

* * *

_¿Y bien, qué tal quedó? C: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y saben que sus opiniones siempre son bien recibidas y ahora sus sugerencias sobre parejas también! Un besote y hasta el siguiente *3* _


	9. First Kiss: Chords

_Sip, una Kasamatsu x Takao. Es una locura. Una muy bella. _

* * *

**First Kiss**

**..**

_~KY &amp; TK~_

**..**

Su cuerpo curvilíneo y su color tostado, te observa desde el pedestal dispuesto especialmente para ella y a pesar de estar protegida, constantemente la sacas, la acaricias, la limpias y la devuelves a su sitio, siempre tratándola con amor, porque es especial, muy especial para ti. Tu guitarra favorita.

Te paras frente a ella y deslizas los dedos sobre el cristal, es un símbolo, un símbolo que cumple un año de existencia. Es un tesoro joven como lo es lo que representa, una colisión, un encuentro fortuito que terminó en unión. Una unión llena de acordes.

La fina línea que forman tus labios se curva ligeramente, fue un comienzo doloroso, literalmente doloroso, pues un pequeño diablillo de ojos azulinos y llenos de picardía te había caído encima en una tarde otoñal.

Recién habías entrado a la universidad, ¿no es así? Después de sufrir un poco durante la preparación para los exámenes de admisión finalmente probabas lo que era ser un universitario. El cambio había sido considerablemente abrumador la primera semana y quizá también la siguiente a esa, pero eres un hombre que logra adaptarse con cierta rapidez así que una vez superado el martirio inicial todo se puso en orden. Navegabas entre clases interesantes, otras complicadas y unas más simplemente aburridas, pero afortunadamente aún podidas disfrutar de los entrenamientos en el equipo de baloncesto y sobre todo de la música.

La música siempre fue de tu interés y la guitarra tu especialidad. Te ayudaba a liberar tensiones y despejar tu mente. Por ello te gustaba ir a la plaza a tocar, siempre listo para ver el atardecer desplegando las notas de una melodía de fondo. Estaba fresco y la brisa mecía tu cabello haciéndolo chocar contra los tres aretillos que pendían de tu oreja, provocándote cosquillas. Tarareabas con los ojos cerrados, sentado al borde de la acera en un rincón alejado de la gente, unas pisadas presurosas se escuchaban pero las ignoraste. Después sólo sentiste el fuerte impacto de otro cuerpo contra ti y el peso del mismo empujándote contra el asfalto.

Te quejaste con una pequeña maldición y molesto abriste los ojos para encontrarte con unos irises azul platinado muy próximos que te observaban sorprendidos.

— _Lo siento_— el muchacho de cabello oscuro susurró removiéndose con cuidado hasta quitarse por completo— _Kasamatsu-san…_ — susurró cuando logró reconocerte.

— _¿Takao?—_ interrogaste igualmente asombrado. Lucía agitado y nervioso.

— _Tu guitarra… lo siento tanto. _

Sus palabras te extrañaron y cuando miraste lo que señalaba se te hizo un hueco en el alma. Tu primera guitarra estaba rota, partida en dos. La tocaste incrédulo, no había arreglo, lo escuchaste disculparse una vez tras otra, con un tono bajo y afligido. Lo desconociste en ese momento, el Takao que tú recordabas solía ser más desprendido y mordaz, ahora no sólo su mantra apologético si no también su expresión avergonzada te recordaba al castañito problemático e irritante de la Academia Touou.

— _Prometo recompensarte_— dijo.

— _¡Allí está!_— escuchaste gritaban en las cercanías.

El moreno se puso de pie en un salto, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor, miró a su espalda una vez y después de nuevo a ti— Debo irme, te compensaré. ¡Perdón! — y en seguida salió a toda marcha por la calle principal. Te quedaste allí, parpadeando confundido y al minuto viste pasar una horda de gigantones enfurecidos salir en la misma dirección, gruñendo cosas como: ¡Atrapen al halcón! ¡Que no escape de nuevo!

Lo buscaban a él, ¿quién más si no? te levantaste y sacudiste tus ropas, metiendo a la funda lo que antes era tu preciada guitarra. Suspiraste resignado, al menos ahora tenías un pretexto para comprar una nueva. Aunque, bueno… no fuera ni remotamente lo mismo. Sin pensar más en el asunto te marchaste a casa, aún tarareando la melodía de tu autoría.

Tres días más tarde, mientras esperabas nuevamente el atardecer ahora sólo con la música de tu garganta, una sombra se cernió sobre ti, opacando tu visión. Al alzar la vista al cielo te encontraste nuevamente con la imagen de Takao. Su rostro estaba pálido y la mejilla morada daba evidencia de que no había podido salirse con la suya en días pasados, pero igualmente sonreía y te contemplaba avergonzado.

— _Hola. _

— _¿Qué necesitas?—_ preguntaste indiferente. El menor desmontó algo de su hombro y los puso en tu regazo.

— _Sé que no es lo mismo, pero es buena y tiene una larga carrera. Está bien cuidada._ — explicó y sus ojos te incitaron a abrir el estuche negro. Dentro se hallaba una bella guitarra acústica de madera clara, un modelo más antiguo que la tuya, pero de excelente calidad. Observando más de cerca pudiste notar unos cuantos vestigios del desgaste por el uso. Una guitarra que es usada con tanta frecuencia delata el empeño y el cariño que ha puesto el propietario en ella y allí estaba todo ello.

— _Esto es… _

— _Rompí la tuya la otra vez, ¿cierto? Justo ahora no tengo dinero para comprarte una nueva, pero me gustaría que mientras tanto uses esta. _

Su voz estaba llena de un auténtico arrepentimiento y dudaste si aceptar y decirle que realmente no tenía por qué hacer algo así por ti.

— _Pero es tuya, ¿no? No puedo aceptarla. _

— _No te preocupes Kasamatsu-san. Últimamente no he podido atenderla y no quisiera dejarla arrumbada. Por favor, no la rechaces._ — suplicó con las manos ante la cara, un guiño y una sonrisa más extensa.

Suspiraste ya que no hubo más remedio que aceptar. La acomodaste sobre sus piernas y pasaste el brazo para acunarla y poder rasguear sus cuerdas. El sonido era limpio y afinado. Los dedos de tu mano derecha recorrieron por su cuenta los trastes y transformaste las notas en acordes, la sensación que el sonido armónico produjo en tus oídos te gustó sobremanera.

— _Tocas muy bien_— te halagó.

Miraste una vez más su rostro mallugado y por primera vez sentiste curiosidad. Te moviste unos centímetros y le indicaste se sentara a tu lado. Takao hizo caso y abrazó sus rodillas mientras sobre ellas recargaba una mejilla para poder mirarte mejor.

— _¿Qué es lo que te pasó en la cara?—_ preguntaste interesado.

— _Una pequeña paliza_— respondió— _Lo que me gano por estar en desacuerdo con los grandulones de la escuela vecina. _

— _Por eso corrías como loco sin fijarte por dónde ibas_— evidenciaste. El moreno asintió.

— _En verdad lamento haberte caído encima y más romper tu guitarra. Pude darme cuenta que significaba mucho para ti, no es cualquier cosa. Es lo_ _mismo que nuestros uniformes. Nos da una identidad. Por eso quería que aceptaras la mía._ — explicó tranquilamente.

No contestaste. Simplemente seguiste tocando la melodía que aún no terminabas de componer. Viste por el rabillo del ojo que Takao cerraba los ojos y empezaba a mover los labios, como murmurando algo. Aguzaste el oído y pudiste darte cuenta que estaba cantando, muy, muy bajo. Su timbre sonaba áspero a momentos pero igual te resultó encantador, tenía una voz muy singular, llena de matices y él había podido seguir tu canción sin ningún problema.

— _Así que… ¿cantas?_

— _Generalmente en la regadera, sí. Aunque dicen que se me da bien. _

— _Diría más que eso. Me gusta tu voz_— admitiste.

— _Gracias_— sonrió— _Me gusta tu canción_.

— _Gracias_.

— _Por poco no te reconozco, Kasamatsu-san. Ese nuevo look tan rebelde… pero te queda. Luces bien. _

— _Quería un cambio de aires, supongo. Estoy cómodo con ello. _

— _Puedo notarlo_— y una nueva sonrisa.

Y así continuaron charlando hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa. Se despidió de ti y creíste que quizá sería la última vez que lo verías. Pero no fue así, y por alguna razón lo agradeciste. Comenzó a aparecer a la misma hora, primero una vez a la semana, más tarde fueron tres, hasta que finalmente te acompañaba diariamente. Tú tocabas a veces la misma canción, a veces otras y él cantaba a tu lado canciones que ya se sabía, que en algún momento había escrito o que simplemente nacían en el momento.

Empezaron a conocerse de verdad conforme los días pasaban. Y te gustó lo que viste en él, la clase de persona que era. En pocas palabras, Takao empezó a gustarte y te diste cuenta cuando dos días seguidos faltó a su encuentro. Habías pensado que quizá se había vuelto a meter en problemas y que esta vez había pasado a mayores. Te obligaste a tranquilizarte, le faltaba poco para graduarse de la preparatoria, por supuesto que no andaría haciendo locuras antes de, así que debía ser otra cosa. Al tercer día, volvió a faltar y harto de sentirte como te sentías llamaste a Kise, quien se había vuelto muy cercano al moreno a mitad del segundo año.

— _"__¡Senpai! Cuánto tiempo si saber de ti. ¿Eh? ¿Takaocchi? Ha estado en cama por días por culpa de un resfriado, pero parece que ya puede andar otra vez, ¿por qué la pregunta?"_

— _Curiosidad. Gracias Kise, y no andes haciendo el vago, ¿entendido? Nos vemos luego. _

Guardaste el móvil y pudiste respirar tranquilo otra vez. Había sido sólo un resfriado, eso a cualquiera le pasa. No quisiste tocar más por ese día y te marchaste. Al día siguiente, él ya te esperaba antes de que llegaras. Te saludó afable y con la bufanda bien puesta hasta la nariz. A su lado un sujeto de lentes daba por terminada una llamada telefónica.

— _Gracias por acompañarme, Shin-chan. Ya no te robo más tiempo. Anda, ve a estar de ñoño_— dijo burlón. El peli verde te saludó fugazmente y se dirigió a él por última vez.

— _Recuerda no estar mucho afuera, aún tienes algo de fiebre, Takao. _

— _Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo será un ratito, no seas tan preocupón. _

Midorima bufó y después de tocar la frente del moreno haciendo un gesto de aprobación se marchó con una escueta despedida, muy típica de él. Te sentaste a su lado y empezó a contarte las razones por las que no había podido ir a verte. No te importó realmente, ahora estaba allí y eso era mejor. Sacaste su guitarra, que se había vuelto tu favorita e hicieron lo que siempre cuando quedaban en la plaza.

El tiempo continuó su curso, las vacaciones pronto llegaron y te encontraste quedando con él en muchos otros lugares, desde temprano y hasta el anochecer. Ese gustar que sintieras por Kazunari empezaba a evolucionar más allá y no sabías qué hacer. Querías decirle y no te ponías tan nervioso ante la idea, era cuando agradecías que fuera un chico y no al revés.

Ese día quedaron de ir al mirador, era viernes y estaba tranquilo. No tardaba en caer el sol. Takao se recargó en la baranda, dándole la espalda al océano mientras tú estabas de frente. Empezaste a tocar tu más reciente composición que pareció gustarle porque en seguida cerró los ojos y entonó una letra vaga pero bonita. Él se perdió en la música y tú en sus facciones. Lentamente y en silencio te acercaste, admirándole, hasta que por fin, entre los acordes posaste tus labios sobre los suyos ahogando la letra de su canción. Kazunari abrió repentinamente los ojos, pero no viste en ellos algo negativo, al contrario, sonrió en medio del beso y volvió a cerrarlos. Abrazándote en el proceso.

Sin soltarle dejaste la guitarra a un lado, con cuidado y apoyaste tus manos sobre la baranda detrás de él, encerrándolo para ti. Con ese primer acorde pudiste empezar las partituras de su vida juntos.

— Yukio-san, que se nos hace tarde. Si la sigues mirando tanto la vas a descomponer— replica con su bella sonrisa burlona.

— Los instrumentos no se descomponen por verlos— acotas pues te gusta llevarle la contraria.

— Puede que algún día suceda, no lo sabemos.

— Como sea. ¿Estás nervioso?

— Es la primera vez que canto para alguien más que no seas tú, así que no, sólo siento el estómago en el trasero.

— Lo harás bien, además es la primera, esa te la sabes desde hace siglos.

— Lo sé, ¡ah! Ahora empiezo a emocionarme. — respondió con agallas.

— Pues andando.

Antes de subir al escenario del auditorio, él cierra los ojos y tú le besas como si fuera la primera vez. Un ritual para alejar los nervios y atarlo a los acordes de tu corazón.

* * *

_Quizá esperaban otra pareja, lo siento por ello. Realmente este fic, de esta pareja es más que nada para complacer un capricho mío, igual que como hice con el HimuTaka (: Ya sé, es una locura, pero una vez me encontré un doujin donde estos dos salían y Yukio se veía tan guapo y dije: Damn, me gusta cómo se ven juntos. Y pues ¡BAM! que me entran las ganas de escribir de ellos xD_

_Sé que es una pareja extremadamente rara, pero espero al menos se les haya hecho amena la lectura. (Además admito que últimamente ando shippeando a Takao con varios pelinegros de KuroBasu, como son Himuro (lo cual ya hice, LOL), Kasamatsu (como acabo de hacer), ¡y también Mibuchi! Eso quizá en el futuro, quién sabe. _

_Es de madrugada y ya estoy desvariando. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Muy pronto regresaré con la parejas canon y las no taaan crack xD_

_¡Mil besos! _


	10. First Kiss: Lunar Teardrops

_Y volvemos con el canon~ Me gustan bastante :D Son lindos. _

_Dedicado a Iru-chan, quien se ha vuelto adicta a estos dos. Y a todas ustedes que me brindan su apoyo. _

* * *

**First Kiss**

**..**

_~MA &amp; HT~_

**..**

Se encuentran viendo una película de acción, nada extraordinario según tú, pero parece que a Muro-chin le ha gustado bastante porque está llorando, aunque no entiendes por qué. Se hace el disimulado, pero puedes sentir perfectamente su cuerpo temblar porque su espalda choca contra tu pecho. Para ti, Muro-chin es lo más lindo y dulce que hayas visto (y probado) jamás, pero hay veces que no lo comprendes ni un poquito, como ahora.

— Nee, Muro-chin, ¿por qué lloras?

— Porque Spock está llorando, Atsushi— dice con serenidad.

— ¿Y qué tiene que el duende ese esté llorando?— sigues sin hallarle sentido.

— Él nunca muestra sus sentimientos, es la primera vez y es porque su mejor amigo está a punto de morir, eso es conmovedor, ¿no te parece?— deja de ver la pantalla y levanta un poco la cabeza, sin limpiar su humedecido rostro, para poder mirarte.

— La verdad, no~

Tatsuya sonríe resignado y deja caer completamente su peso contra ti, cierras más tus brazos a su alrededor y te inclinas para reposar tu frente en su hombro. Aspiras su perfume, te gusta mucho porque es muy dulce. Inconscientemente muerdes la piel descubierta aledaña a su cuello. Lleva puesta una playera tuya y le queda tan suelta que se resbala con facilidad, lo que te encanta porque no te impide hacer travesuras. Todo en Muro-chin es… delicioso.

— Atsushi, duele.

— Lo siento, Muro-chin~ No puedo evitarlo.

Él sigue viendo la película y a pesar de que ha dejado de derramar lágrimas, algunas aún se sostienen férreas a sus mejillas. El vestigio acuoso de una de ellas pasa justo por encima de ese puntito negro que Muro-chin presume desinhibido en su mejilla derecha. Sabes que tiene más lunares, como el que está junto a su ombligo, muy, muy tenue; o los gemelos que tiene en el muslo izquierdo, o el que tiene en la espalda baja, allí donde se traza la perfecta curva antes de llegar a sus caderas y donde te gusta acunar tu brazo después de amarse. Aún así, ese es tu favorito y más cuando está resplandeciente por las lágrimas.

— Muro-chin— susurras y él te mira de nuevo.

Te estiras tan sólo un poco y das alcance a su mejilla, arrastras la punta de tu lengua suavemente y en seguida besas ese punto de ébano con sabor a chocolate, una vez y otra vez y una más, tus labios continúan repartiendo sedosas caricias hasta alcanzar esa boca exquisita. Tatsuya suelta una risita y te sigue el paso, toma entre sus dedos un mechón de tu cabello húmedo y juguetea con él, rizándolo. De fondo se escuchan disparos y gritos, seguramente de la batalla final del filme. Te da lo mismo. Te desprendes apenas unos segundos para dejarlo respirar, él exhala y vuelves a probarle.

El ritmo que han desarrollado juntos les permite pasar largos minutos así. Después de todo, es sólo cuestión de _entrenamiento. _Le liberas otra vez y Muro-chin sonríe satisfecho.

— Siempre haces lo mismo, desde aquél entonces— afirma y se acomoda de forma que queda en tu regazo y abraza tu cuello.

— ¿Qué cosa, Muro-chin?

— Besarme así después de verme llorar.

Te quedas mudo ante sus palabras. ¿Era así realmente? Ni te acordabas. Frunciste las cejas y dibujaste un puchero con la boca. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo fue? ¡Oh! La primera vez que lo viste llorar… Después de su derrota a manos de Kuro-chin y su irritante equipo de súper amigos.

Iban caminando hacia sus vestidores, todos los senpais iban muchos pasos más adelante, a tu lado caminaba Muro-chin, con su cálida mano en tu espalda, brindándote consuelo aunque ya habías dejado de llorar, volteaste a mirarlo porque iba muy callado y te diste cuenta que él volvía a derramar el llanto. Te detuviste e hiciste que él también lo hiciera.

— _¿Muro-chin?_

— _Estoy bien, Atsushi_— susurró— _Vamos o nos regañará la entrenadora._

— _No quiero. _

Te plantaste bien al piso y no te moviste ni un ápice, el más bajo te miró con reprimenda y después te doblaste hacia él sin pensar, limpiando su mejilla con tu boca, justo donde su lunar descansaba y repartiste picos por todos lados, incluso accidentalmente aterrizaste en sus labios. Fue raro. Ambos se miraron incrédulos un instante y al otro te encontrabas repitiéndolo. Quedaste asombrado ante el sabor de tu amigo, era algo nuevo, y realmente rico. Como ninguna otra cosa que hubieras probado antes y vaya que tu lista no es corta. Desde entonces Himuro Tatsuya era tu sabor favorito y sus lágrimas tu excusa perfecta para darle semejante consuelo.

— Sí, ya me acordé~— y lo abrazaste más.

— Nuestro primer beso, hace cinco años, Atsushi.

— Y sigues igual de delicioso, Muro-chin. O hasta más~

La película terminó, él se levanta y hala de ti, apagando el reproductor de paso.

— Esa misma noche tuvimos nuestra primera vez, ¿recuerdas?— murmura con un tono suave y prácticamente seductor.

— Más o menos, ¿me ayudas a recordar bien, Muro-chin?— preguntas infantil, él sabe que tus verdaderas intenciones de infantiles no tienen nada y es por eso que se cuelga de ti y deja que lo levantes sosteniéndole de las caderas mientras él te abraza con sus magníficas piernas.

— Será un placer, Atsushi.

Te desplazas a la habitación que comparten y cierras distraídamente la puerta con una patada. Crearán una magnífica noche, todo gracias al recuerdo de ese primer beso productos de sus lágrimas lunares.

* * *

_La película que están viendo es Star Trek Into Darkness, hace poquito la vi y dios mío, yo lloro con esa escena xD En fin, ¿qué tal quedó? Los estoy estrenando, me cuesta un poco trabajarlos a ambos, en especial a Tatsuya, me encanta, lo adoro pero se me complica el muy canijo e.e Y Mukkun también, por ser tan... pues tan Murasakibara (LOL)_

_Espero haya sido de su agrado *3* _

_El título... fue un juego de palabras. Más que "lunares" por su relación con la Luna, es por, uh-duh Rizel, el lunar de Himuro que me vuelve loca, jajajaja *grillos* . ¡Uno de mis fetiches, OMG! _

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo! Mil besos. _

_Y **MeliKsta, **¡qué felicidad que te gustara el KasaTaka! -cries a lot- _


	11. First Kiss: Medicinal Touch

_**D**__edicado a: **C**ristiel_

_Con infinito amor._

* * *

**First Kiss**

**..**

_~KT &amp; HJ~_

**..**

Hace un día precioso afuera, el cielo está despejado, el sol irradia su energía sin preocupaciones, los parajillos trinan y los niños ríen. Sí, sin duda es un día maravilloso, y aunque puedes admirarlo desde el amplio ventanal de esa inmaculada habitación, tienes que admitir que… te deprime, tan sólo un poco —casi nada— pero lo hace. Eres paciente, por supuesto, y siempre te has destacado por encontrar la luz en la penetrante oscuridad, la calma en la tormenta, el lado bueno de las cosas y las situaciones, pero honestamente, ¿qué puede haber de bueno que estés allí, enclaustrado, inmóvil… solo?

Nada. No hay nada bueno en ello.

O bien, quizá lo sea el que tu estadía en el hospital es para una pronta recuperación. Es por tu salud y el bien de tu futuro, aunque hayas tenido que sacrificar algo valiosísimo para ti. Es por eso. Te consta. Y te lo recuerdas frecuentemente. Pero hoy es un lindo día y no tienes ganas de mostrarte optimista, tampoco vas a caer en el fatalismo, pero sencillamente hoy no quieres pensar ni controlarte de más. Sólo quieres dejarlo fluir.

Riko no ha podido venir a verte pues está ocupada organizando nuevos menús de entrenamiento para el equipo, el señor que compartía habitación contigo se ha ido, a casa, afortunadamente. Te alegras por él pero el lugar ahora está sumido en un insoportable silencio. La enfermera apenas unos minutos atrás ha venido a chequearte y dejarte un aperitivo. No hay nada más que hacer. Sólo mirar por la ventana, escuchar el leve ajetreo de los pasillos, pensar y suspirar.

Suspirar, una y otra vez.

Te preguntas qué estará haciendo el equipo, si están bien tus abuelos, si Hyuuga aparecerá mágicamente en la puerta, con esa expresión endurecida y falsamente desinteresada. Pero lo dudas. Reprimes una nueva pesada exhalación.

— Luces como un anciano solitario.

Te dicen, a los pies de la cama. Dejas de ver el exterior y te concentras sorprendido en el moreno que te observa, precisamente con la expresión endurecida y falsamente desinteresada por la que pedías hace nada. Sonríes por primera vez en el día y la fuerza de positivismo resurge desde lo más hondo de tu interior.

— Hyuuga.

Dices susurrante, toda la atmósfera alrededor cambia con sólo verle allí, contigo.

— ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa bobalicona?

Cuestiona, enarcando una ceja, como dudando si es inteligente acercarse más.

— ¿Cuál sonrisa?

Sabes perfectamente a qué gesto se refiere, pero quieres hacer el tonto tan sólo un ratito, te sientes feliz después de todo. Curvas aún más tus labios, y Hyuuga sólo suspira con resignación. Camina hacia ti y se sienta en el banquillo a tu lado, ya no te mira directamente a los ojos y puedes notar el nerviosismo en él, se rasca ansioso la nuca y mira a cualquier otra parte que no seas tú. Es una manía evidente y fácil de interpretar, pero de cualquier forma a ti sólo puede parecerte _adorable_. Como lo es todo en tu compañero.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Pregunta, aún sin mirarte. Por fin ha decidido que el libro que permanece abandonado a lado de tu cama es la cosa más entretenida del mundo.

— Estoy bien, ya no me duele.

Y es verdad, pero al menos por el momento. Será por la noche cuando los tendones y ligamentos se quejen y te den batalla antes de permitirte dormir.

— No seas idiota, no me refiero a eso… ¿Cómo estás… ya sabes, de ánimo?

Con cierto esfuerzo vuelve a posar sus orbes en ti, con el ceño considerablemente fruncido. Él jamás alardeará sobre ello, pero sabe que es quien mejor te conoce y por ende no puedes irte por la tangente. No con Hyuuga. Por la exigencia en sus ojos te percatas que ha estado observándote lo suficiente antes de anunciar su llegada. ¿Cuántos suspiros habrá visto que soltaste? A saber. Pero lo agradeces, das gracias a que esté tan pendiente de ti. E inevitablemente vuelves a sonreír, ahora un poco avergonzado al ser descubierto en un instante de debilidad.

— Sinceramente, he estado mejor. Sé que no es imposible, pero los días pasan y pasan y yo continúo aquí. Entonces me pregunto, ¿podré regresar a tiempo? ¿Y si ni siquiera puedo regresar? Es… duro. A momentos me siento ajeno a mí mismo, Hyuuga.

La confesión sale por sí sola, pero no te preocupas. Puedes hablar francamente, sin omitir algunos detalles en su presencia. Porque te inspira confianza, te abraza la seguridad nada más teniéndolo junto a ti.

— Eres un grandísimo idiota.

Te está reprendiendo. Lo estás siendo sí, y en realidad no es necesario que te lo remarque. No agrega nada, ni tú tampoco. Te quedas viendo fijamente la rodilla bajo las sábanas, medianamente extraviado. Lo escuchas resoplar, quizá ya lo has vuelto a enfadar y ahora miras de nueva cuenta por la ventana.

Entonces las preguntas y la incertidumbre vuelven a ti. Sientes el colchón hundirse a un costado tuyo, ligeramente y una mano temblorosa recostarse sobre la tuya.

— ¡Y-ya deja de pensar puras estupideces!

Grita alto, torpe. Quieres verle y al momento de girarte la punta de tu nariz rosa sutilmente con la suya. Su rostro está así de cerca del tuyo, el entrecejo sigue arrugado, delatando su hastío, pero sus mejillas y toda su piel hasta las orejas está tinturado de rojo brillante, los labios le tiemblan y respira densamente. Tu corazón se estrella terco dentro del tórax, tu pulso se acelera a causa de la química que un loco enamorado padece cada vez que el objeto de su deseo y la razón de sus torpezas y ensueños está próximo.

— Hyuu-

Y entonces se sucede. Es un gesto torpe e inexperto, levemente doloroso por el impacto repentino. Pero ha hecho que todo el cuerpo te cosquillee, te electrifica. Junpei ha, literalmente, estampado sus labios contra los tuyos. Es un beso primerizo, casto pero firme y se ha detenido allí, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el rubor hasta el cuello; es absolutamente fascinante. Le imitas para poder disfrutar la sensación como es debido. Al poco tiempo lo sientes alejarse sólo lo necesario para oírle decir:

— Seremos el mejor equipo de Japón el año siguiente, fue lo que prometiste. Más te vale cumplirlo, Kiyoshi.

Ríes, te provoca reír. No es burla, no es mofa, ¿cómo podría serlo? Es simplemente que Hyuuga sabe qué decirte sin importar la situación, sin sutileza, porque no la necesitas. Porque te encanta que sea directo y burdo. Entonces, lo abrazas infantilmente y le agradeces con la sonrisa boba y auténtica que te gusta mostrar. Ese beso y sus palabras penetran en ti como un bálsamo, te alivian y te fortalecen. Dudas, miedos e inseguridades se pierden en un punto incierto. Hyuuga es tu medicina y la fuerza que te impulsa y levanta. Desde siempre y en adelante.

* * *

**_R.H: E_**_s la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja a pesar de que ya les tomé cariño, omg, jaja. Ojalá les haya gustado, y creo que con ésta llego a la mitad de las parejas que tengo enlistadas, ¡santa madre! Gracias por leer, besos~ -se muere de sueño-_


	12. First Kiss: Us vs the World

_¡Volviendo al harem de Kuroko-kun!_

**A petición de: **_AgathaxB_

* * *

**First Kiss**

**..**

_~KR &amp; KT~_

**..**

Existen días comunes, días maravillosos, días grises y días pesados, como este. Jamás le has puesto un sólo pero al trabajo, al si tienes que viajar muy lejos para alguna sesión de fotos, si tienes que perderte los fines de semana a causa de alguna entrevista o alguno de sus derivados. Algo dentro de ti te dice que eres un adulto responsable y trabajador. Pero hoy te han hecho una blasfemia, una injuria, una… una… ¡Argh! Ahora sí que te han hecho enfadar. Kise Ryouta, estás que desbordas litros y litros de furia. El staff entero lo siente; siente el peligro como lo hace un ratoncillo que está siendo depredado tanto desde las alturas como desde la cercanía.

Estás en el camerino, tu representante ha solicitado unos pocos minutos para que enfríes tu cabeza, respires e intentes relajarte. No lo estás haciendo mal, posas con naturalidad y sonríes radiante o insinuador si te lo piden, pero mientras la cámara no está capturando tu figura, ignoras a quien te hable y te quedas en algún rincón con el ceño fruncido chequeando la hora continuamente en tu móvil. Miras fijamente tu reflejo frente a ti y arrugas más las cejas. Te ves horrendo, desconocido. Zapateas e inspiras pausadamente, hay barullo afuera, algunos murmullos que no logran ser silenciados del todo por la barrera que forman las paredes y la puerta.

Estás pensando de qué manera compensarle semejante grosería y no se te ocurre nada. Tu día perfecto ha valido tres centavos o quizás menos. Te recuestas sobre el tocador empujando un poco la montaña de maquillaje y perfumes que han quedado rezagados desde el último retoque que te hicieron. Con la cabeza de costado y la mano que sostiene el móvil igualmente apoyada, pasas una tras otra las fotos que sacaste hace poco. Todas son tomas al mero estilo _paparazzi _, de cuando pasas por él a su trabajo. Y es que cuando está rodeado de pequeñines hace las sonrisas más angelicales que jamás se hayan podido contemplar en la historia del universo.

Pero tu sonrisa pasa a ser ahora otra vez esa espantosa mueca de molestia y en seguida a un puchero. _¡Son tan crueles! ¡Tan estúpidos y crueles! _Chillas internamente. Y es que hacerte trabajar el día de tu sexto aniversario es algo que nunca les perdonarás y menos cuando claramente advertiste que era una fecha intocable, sacra, invaluable… ¡En la que no te pueden agendar nada! Te entran ganas de lloriquear como en tus tiempos preparatorianos.

El fotógrafo llama suavemente a la puerta y te dice que puedes tomarte otros quince minutos para despejarte, porque seguramente tu aura parda y casi asesina se extiende hasta los límites con país colindante. Contestas vagamente y sigues entretenido hurgando en la galería de ese bendito aparatejo. Te das cuenta de que guardas muchísimas fotos y videos allí, de algunos ya ni te acuerdas. Empiezas a reproducirlos para distraerte. Entre los más antiguos están muchos de tu época en Kaijou. Sonríes al ver a todo tu equipo, en uno aparece Moriyama-senpai coqueteando con una chica que resultó ser la hermana menor de Kobori-senpai y el revuelo que le arma este por ser tan insistente, con las risas de los otros (la tuya incluida) de fondo. Otro más muestra imágenes borrosas del patio de la escuela, de pronto tu rostro sonriente y en seguida, has atraído a Kasamatsu-senpai hasta ti y le has abrazado por los hombros, pidiéndole que sonría y dedique algunas palabras de motivación y despedida. Esa fue la graduación del capitán y todos los de tercer año. A regañadientes y dándose cuenta de que estás por llorar, se rinde y dice unas cuantas palabras, que tú cincelaste en tu memoria ese día. Aunque volver a escucharlas te contenta un poco más. Más videos: en las prácticas, partidos amistosos, salidas con el resto de la Generación de los Milagros, Kagamicchi, nuevas y viejas amistades.

El siguiente video no lo has grabado tú y lo sabes porque se te puede ver unos metros más allá. Luces preocupado y algo decaído, lo recuerdas, eran finales de tu tercer año y habían estado a punto de despedirte en la agencia, habías discutido con tus padres sobre tu inexistente deseo de ir a la universidad y encima te habías vuelto a declarar a esa persona, quien no te había respondido nada aún. Estabas hecho un lío. El enfoque es más cercano, estás sentado sobre el piso de la cancha de básquet de un parque más que bien conocido por todos ustedes, esperando. Los cuchicheos de… ¿Aominecchi? Regañando y haciendo callar a… ¿Momocchi, Kagamicchi y Takaocchi? Son claros, reconoces la risa pícara de tu amigo pelinegro.

Entonces aparece Kurokocchi, quien se coloca frente a ti, de cuclillas. Ese día… es este mismo, pero seis años atrás. ¿Cómo pasarlo por alto? Está todo en tu memoria y con lujo de detalles pero no te habías enterado de la existencia de esta evidencia. No se escucha lo que Kurokocchi te dice, pero tú lo sabes, él se ha movido un poco más cerca de ti y sonríe levemente mientras te da palmaditas sobre el cabello, mientras lo miras incrédulo. El chillido de emoción de tu amiga pelirrosa se escucha cuando el más bajo se ha inclinado hacia ti para besarte, escuchas más risas por parte de Takao y un "_Reacciona, idiota" _por parte de Aomine y Kagami.

Te ríes bajito, son unos espías indiscretos, pero agradeces haber olvidado un día antes tu celular en el bolso de Momocchi, porque fue gracias a eso que a ellos se les ocurrió _capturarlo para la posteridad. _Tu primer beso con Kurokocchi.

Sus palabras sólo quedan en ti:

_No hay nada a qué temer, Kise-kun, porque seremos tú y yo contra el mundo._

A partir de allí y hasta la fecha ha sido justamente como él lo dijo. Tocan a tu puerta, es hora de que vuelvas al trabajo, estás más tranquilo, ves otra vez el reloj, si te apresuras aún puedes rescatar el día con una cena deliciosa. Te pones de pie y acomodas tus ropas, estás por guardar el celular pero antes de hacerlo una idea se te ocurre.

_Acabo de encontrarme un video de hace seis años D':_

_¡Son unos metiches, Aominecchi!_

.

.

.

_¿Apenas? Esto es un nuevo nivel de estupidez, Kise (-_-)_

_Además fue idea de Satsuki y Takao. _

_¿Yo qué?_

.

.

.

_¡Al menos me hubieras dicho que estaba en mi celular!_

_D'x_

_¡Estúpido, Negrominecchi! _

.

.

.

_¡Me la pagarás, idiota!_

_Ojalá que Tetsu te bote._

_._

Te ha dejado sin palabras, rechinas los dientes aguantando una rabieta.

.

_¡Pues yo espero que te diagnostiquen disfunción eréctil!_

_._

Sonríes, ese último seguramente te valdrá una buena paliza cuando se vean, pero no te importa. Crees que se lo merece por desearte prácticamente la muerte. Sin Kurokocchi no hay vida para ti.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar, estás preparado para leer las peores blasfemias de Aomine.

.

_Sé que terminarás pronto, así que te espero. _

_Recuerda que somos tú y yo contra el mundo _

_y tus desconsiderados jefes, Kise-kun._

_._

Te sorprende con la guardia baja, como siempre. Estás cien por cierto motivado, quieres contestar, pero te están apresurando desde afuera.

.

_P.D: Ya deja de pelear con Aomine-kun, _

_hasta mis alumnos son más maduros que ustedes._

_._

Maldices al moreno por acusarte con tu pareja, ya verá cuando se lo digas a Momocchi.

.

_P.D II: Te amo _

— ¡Kise-san, salga por favor!

— Ya voy.

_Te amo más, Kurokocchi._

_._

Su primer beso fue una alianza perpetua, a la vez, una declaración de guerra contra la adversidad. Ustedes contra todo mal o dificultad.

* * *

**_R.H: _**_¡Hace mucho me lo habían pedido/sugerido! Lamento mucho la demora. Es una pareja medianamente canon (?), lo sé, y me agradan pero no me cacheteaba la inspiración o algo, pero por fin quedó. Como siempre, espero les haya gustado :'D_

_Recuerden el buzón de **"Sugerencias/Pedidos"** sigue vigente, aunque aún debo algunos e.e. Este proyecto (?) es con la finalidad de incluir un montón de parejas, desde las canon (como fue que empezó), hasta las crack y super crack xD Yo sé que habrá parejas que no les gusten, otras que les sacarán de onda, incluso a mí me pasa lo mismo, jaja. Es una colección de experimentación, no me cansaré de decirlo -inserte corazón inmenso- Por ejemplo, no sé si alguien recuerde, hace algunos capítulos muy atrás dije que no iba a incluir AoKaga ni KiyoHana. Pues vieron lo que pasó con el Daiki/Taiga así que he decidido arriesgarme también por la segunda (aunque me vaya aún más allá del inframundo) y sí habrá Kiyoshi x Hanamiya *coro de demonios* (Cristiel, si lees esto, espero tu amor por mi no se esfume) Si es pronto, no sé, pero saldrá del horno ;)_

_Y pues... ¡Gracias por el apoyo, espero sus comentarios! Mil besos~ _


	13. First Kiss: Madness

_No sé qué es esto~_

**A petición de: **_KataristikA_

* * *

**First Kiss**

**..**

_~IS &amp; HM~_

**..**

Parece casi inverosímil el hecho de estar en este momento en su casa, sentado a su lado en la cama, viéndolo dormir. Y es aún más difícil creer que esa expresión serena, un poco angelical, le pertenezca cuando sueña.

Ajustas los lentes sobre el puente de tu nariz y observas detenidamente su espalda llena de mordiscos y pequeños hematomas, su piel está erizada. Ya es algo tarde y comienza a enfriar. Te quedas pensando si protegerlo del frío es un acto demasiado noble hacia su persona.

Sonríes torcido. Sí, lo es. Y te vencen las ganas de dejarlo sufrir otro poco.

Enciendes un cigarrillo y miras en derredor como cada que estas de visita. No hay fotos, no hay adornos, no hay prácticamente nada que le dé vida al lugar. Vuelves a sonreír, pues es típico de Hanamiya no sentir apego por nada. Venga, que todo aquél que le conoce más o menos bien, sabe que él no es la persona más sentimental, al contrario, se le puede describir como un sujeto retorcido, frívolo, calculador y despiadado. Muchos dijeron que estabas loco por enamorarte de tales defectos. Y quizá tengan razón. Después de todo sólo un loco puede amar y entender la belleza en la demencia.

Pero eso no es todo, dentro de tu excentricidad se haya el placer que te da derrumbar toda esa máscara compleja y ennegrecida que posee Hanamiya. Pues descubriste que detrás de esa personalidad se esconde un ser sumiso y contradictorio, casi humano, que sólo se muestra cuando sabes invocarlo.

Le miras nuevamente, se ha removido un poco buscando calor y decides que es hora de ser un poco lindo con él. Te inclinas hacia Makoto y besas su hombro desnudo para enseguida acercarlo a ti, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo con las mantas. Crees que lo normal en esa situación sería escuchar un suspiro y vislumbrar una sonrisa, no obstante, tratándose del pelinegro lo único que recibes es un gruñido. Ríes con mofa. Hanamiya jamás ha sido _adorable. _Quizá cuando iban en secundaria lo era un poco, pero su actitud indiferente y su eterna mirada aburrida no hacían más que desacreditarlo.

Un brazo inconsciente se ciñe alrededor de tu cintura. Das la última calada al cigarrillo y botas la colilla en el cenicero dispuesto en el piso, junto a la cama. Tus dedos se enredan en su cabello y se cobijan allí, gozosos.

Piensas en el pasado, es algo que te gusta hacer de vez en cuando, cuando el ambiente es taciturno como lo es ahora. Evocas el comienzo de esta relación que sostienen y a la que difícilmente le dan un nombre. Fue un comienzo bizarro, como lo es en sí lo que tienen entre ustedes.

Fue poco después de la final de la Winter Cup, tú ya habías dejado el equipo en tu escuela. Caminabas cerca de la plaza principal, pues regresabas de la biblioteca, a pesar de ser fin de semana. Estaba sentado en una jardinera lejana, más ceñudo que de costumbre, miraba los alrededores, muy callado. Sus ojos se movían ávidos de un lugar a otro, y te diste cuenta, analizaba a quien permanecía en las cercanías.

Despertó tu curiosidad, la última vez que lo habías visto había sido en el partido de Kirisaki Daiichi contra Seirin, tras el cual se había retirado hecho una furia. Jamás lo habías visto tan lleno de frustración, pero no era para menos. Un malvado estratega como lo es Hanamiya estaba dado a maldecir a aquél que se interpusiera en su camino y su diversión, más si era con métodos que empleaban _la fuerza del trabajo en equipo. _Y tal parecía, aún después de semanas, no lograba diluir su fastidio y odio hacia la derrota sufrida. Y te dio gracia, demasiada. Te acercaste silenciosamente con el ánimo suficiente para fastidiar.

No te sentaste a su lado, le obstruiste la vista parándote frente a él. Las cejas de Hanamiya decayeron aún más hacia el nacimiento de su nariz. Te miró con desprecio antes de agregar una tosca interrogante, tú saludaste cordial y sonreíste. Lo escuchaste bufar y al momento siguiente se levantó, empezando a alejarse de ti no sin antes recordarte lo desagradable que eres para él. No obstante, lo seguiste de cerca, muy de cerca.

— _Definitivamente eres el mejor haciendo lo que la gente odia, ¿no es así?_

Dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Te hiciste el ofendido, pero él tenía razón. Siempre has tenido la peor personalidad. Lo tomaste del brazo para obligarlo a verte de frente, sus orbes se anclaron a los tuyos, desbordantes de mofa, los tuyos de hilaridad. En un movimiento veloz lo arrastraste al interior del callejón que estaba justo a un lado y en un segundo tu boca ya devoraba la suya, bestialmente lo dejaste a tu merced, aunque bien supo dar batalla. Mordiste hasta sangrarle el labio superior. Una vez se separaron se rió de esa forma tan característica.

— _Idiota— _murmulló.

Después te empujó y se fue. A ese encuentro le siguieron muchos otros, iguales o mejores, hasta terminar en la coalescencia de la que son parte ahora.

Un bufido tira de ti hacia el presente. Hanamiya te observa inquisidor, con esa horrorosa sonrisa de burla que despierta un deseo insano en ti. Te reclinas sobre él por segunda vez y muerdes el delgado labio superior, donde permanece dibujada la cicatriz de su primogénita unión.

Un nombre, una etiqueta, si tuvieras que ponerla a esta vida que compartes con Hanamiya, más que amor, sería Locura.

Porque sólo un loco ama a otro loco. Porque sólo entre dos locos puede nacer un amor demente. Como el que ambos tienen.

* * *

**_R.H:_**_ Cumpliendo con otro pedido. Nuevamente lamento la tardanza, pero este sí que me ha costado varias neuronas, jaja. Imayoshi-san me cae super bien, pero desde mi punto de vista es un personaje bastante difícil de plasmar. De Hanamiya ni les menciono, jaja. Pero a pesar de todo ello, me gustó el resultado, espero a ti y todos ustedes también les haya parecido al menos entretenido. Y es que juntando a estos dos, locura, me pareció lo más indicado para describir lo que tendrían xD_

_**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios!** Los demás pedidos irán saliendo, espero pronto. Mil besos, hasta el próximo~ _**_ *3*_**


	14. First Kiss: Like a Wife!

_Si quedó hecho una incoherencia: ¡Sumimasen, sumimasen! x'D_

**A petición de: **_Megane Michiru-chan, espero te guste C: _

* * *

**First Kiss**

**..**

_~AD &amp; SR~_

**..**

Cuando ibas en preparatoria sentías que los días eran demasiado agotadores, principalmente por el hecho de tener que mantener notas más o menos decentes para no ser castigado en el club de básquet. Pero en cuanto viviste tu primera semana en la universidad desechaste esa antigua idea. La universidad era, por lo menos, diez veces peor. Pero, ah, tenías que mantener la beca deportiva, sí o sí.

Al menos puedes jactarte felizmente de sobrevivir los primeros dos años. Cosa que no hubiera sido posible si estuvieses solo. Ahora regresas del décimo quinto día de tu tercer año, arrastrando los pies y verdaderamente molido. Cuando creías que ya no podía haber entrenamiento más espartano que el de Tōō, llegó el de la Universidad T.

Abres la puerta principal con desgana. Pero como cada noche, eres bien recibido por un agradable aroma proveniente de la cocina. Sonríes y por acto reflejo tu estómago te recuerda que está completamente vacío. Botas las cosas en la sala y te recargas en el marco de la entrada. Un castaño de ojos nerviosos y sonrisa temblorosa se mueve hábilmente arrojando vegetales a lo que parece ser una olla de curry picante. El delantal azul se sacude siguiendo sus pasos y te hace reír por lo bajo.

Un sólo pensamiento acude a ti al contemplarlo: _Como una esposa. _El pecho se te hincha de satisfacción y cuidadosamente te acercas hasta él cuando por fin se detiene para sólo remover el platillo. Le abrazas por la cintura y dejas caer tu frente contra su hombro. Entonces sientes perfectamente el sobresalto que da al darse cuenta por fin de tu llegada.

— ¡A-aomine-san! Bienvenido.

Exclama componiendo mejor la tirante mueca de sus labios. Gruñes como saludo y le estrechas otro tanto. La mano de Ryo que está desocupada acaricia tu cabeza por instinto y la pesadez que antes cargabas, desaparece. Tu estómago protesta nuevamente, con mayor ferocidad.

— Muero de hambre— sueltas sin pensar.

— Ah, ¡lo siento, lo siento! Ya casi está.

Explica alterado. Esa extraña manía suya de disculparse hasta porque el sol sale, que por cierto antes te exasperaba, ahora te hace sonrojar en contra de tu voluntad porque crees que es jodidamente _lindo. _Todo en Sakurai Ryo es lindo… una vez que has aprendido a admirarlo.

Te pide tomes asiento en lo que él sirve. Apoyas los codos sobre la mesa y continúas observándole. Te parece asombrosa y delirante la manera en que coloca el arroz y después el curry, sin manchar absolutamente nada. Incluso se puede percibir el amor con que lo hace. Y muy internamente realmente te sientes como un hombre casado. Un hombre afortunado y casado. Que realmente sólo lo admitas para ti mismo, es algo distinto.

Finalmente tu plato está a tu alcance, dan las gracias y comienzan a degustar. El sabor es delicioso y hay una explosión de sensaciones en tu lengua. Le sonríes de lado. Esa es tu manera de decirle lo excelente que le ha quedado. Te platica un poco de su día, tropezándose de vez en vez con su propia lengua. Lo escuchas atentamente aunque tu expresión sea de flojera y cansancio. Él te conoce, por eso no se entristece y en cambio te ayuda a aligerarte.

Pides una segunda ración y mientras la devoras te das cuenta que ha quedado algo de curry en una de sus mejillas. Sonríes. A veces Ryo es como un niño. Te inclinas hacia él con naturalidad y limpias con el pulgar la machita. Se ruboriza efervescentemente, mientras un trozo de zanahoria ha quedado atrapado entre sus apretados labios a causa de la impresión. Quiere decir algo, pero no puede. Estás demasiado cerca.

Curvas los labios como hace un felino acechador y comes el vegetal desde su boca, para después tomar esta con demanda. Ryo jadea y eso te hace feliz. Como un estúpido. No dejas de besarle aunque la mesa te estorba un poco. Hasta que él no puede más. Está rojo, desde la nariz hasta las orejas y quizá más allá. Te ríes, le despeinas y sigues comiendo.

— Ah… A-aomine…san.

Exhala mirando inquieto los alrededores. Su actitud torpe y nerviosa te trae recuerdos. Si la memoria no te falla, la primera vez que lo besaste hiciste exactamente lo mismo. Estaban en la azotea de la escuela y era hora del almuerzo. Habías terminado el tuyo y sólo podías ver el bentō de él, después te enfocaste en verlo masticar y simple y sencillamente te le fuiste encima cuando sostuvo infantil una salchicha en forma de pulpo entre sus labios. Después de dejarle ir y verlo tartamudear incoherencias, un cómico sentimiento se alojó en tu pecho. Besar a Ryo, había sido como besar a tu esposa… o esposo.

La idea en sí quizá era ridícula, quizá lo sigue siendo. Pero te da igual. Porque para ti Sakurai es la esposa a quien te has dedicado a amar sin restricciones y es tu fuerza más poderosa para seguir adelante.

— Te amo, Ryo.

— Y-y yo a ti, Aomine-san.

— ¿Quieres ser mi mujer?

— ¡¿Eh?!

* * *

_**R.H: **¿La podemos considerar ligeramente canon? xD ¿Qué opinan? ¡Espero haya sido de su agrado! A decir verdad, esta pareja ni me gusta ni me disgusta, aunque se me hace cómica xD Sakurai para mí es... ¿adorable? Hay que admitir que tiene talento, me gusta cuando hace repelar a Hyuuga y me mata de risa cuando empieza con su mantra de Hongo Disculpón. Eeen fin. Este estaba en "La Lista" desde hace muchooo, siento tanto la demora D; _

_Por supuesto, agradezco sus comentarios, me dan vida. ¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!_

_Mil besos~ _


	15. First Kiss: Jokers

_Yo amo a estos dos por separados y me divertí juntándolos. Muajaja. _

**A petición de:** _Sayuki Yukimura._

_¡Espero te guste! ~_

* * *

**First Kiss**

**..**

_~TK &amp; KT~_

**..**

Están ocultos tras los arbustos, como aquella vez durante el campamento, cuando espiaban a Midorima y a Kagami. Él permanece agazapado a tu lado mientras intenta calmar su agitación. Se han dado a la fuga, como dos cervatillos atacados en la pradera. Escuchas el alboroto, las quejas, las maldiciones y las promesas de un homicidio. Te quieres reír, pero te resistes porque sabes que eso puede costarles la vida, quizá literalmente.

Alguien se acerca, sus pasos suenan tan cercanos y te preguntas cuál de todos sus perseguidores es. Te agachas torpemente cuando escuchas ahora su voz mascullando palabrotas.

_Shin-chan. _

Otra carcajada quiere escaparse y aprietas los labios, una mano fría se posa sobre la tuya como pidiendo no anuncies su paradero. Es Kuroko, puedes verlo claramente aún sin voltear el rostro. Te muerdes entonces el brazo para no reír. Él ahora te agarra fuertemente y se tapa la boca, para seguir tu ejemplo. Pero, no, no pueden. Ambos sueltan un resoplido y escuchan a Aomine gritar que los ha encontrado.

Te levantas a prisa y sin soltar al más bajo, echas a correr de nueva cuenta. Esquivas unas cuantas rocas y ramas mientras lo oyes reír limpiamente. Su diversión se une y fusiona con la tuya en una melodiosa canción.

— ¡Takao-kun!

Grita y aminoras el paso, sin detenerte, ves que apunta hacia unos juegos del parque. Al centro hay un tobogán con forma de conejo, es grande, lo suficiente para esconderse debajo y no ser vistos. Asientes y te rediriges. Es pequeña la entrada y es cuando agradeces tu estatura y la de tu acompañante. El espacio es reducido, pero logran acomodarse decentemente. Ambos están agitados, pero las sonrisas no se borran ni disminuyen su anchura.

Respiras profundamente. Ahora sí lo miras directamente y él hace lo mismo. Vuelven a reír. ¡La han armado en grande! Y fue cuestión de compartir una idea vaga mientras veían el ambiente en la fiesta. Demasiado aburrido para ti y poco interesante para Kuroko.

— _¿A esto le llaman una fiesta de alocados universitarios? — _habías replicado con una mueca torcida, pegado a la mesa de bocadillos.

— _Parece más un funeral, ¿cierto?_

Le escuchaste de repente a un costado y pegaste un ligero brinco de sorpresa. Hacía algún tiempo que el más bajo no hacía su magia. Le regañaste por no anunciarse antes y luego sonreíste de medio lado, dándole la razón.

— _Necesitan algo de color estos tipos— _sugeriste sin más.

— _¿Por qué no dárselos?_

Enarcaste una ceja y en seguida empezaron a armar un plan. Un muy, muy divertido plan. Que se llevó a cabo y culminó sin contratiempos. Aunque fuera la razón de que ahora se encuentren huyendo como fugitivos.

Escuchan nuevamente la horda enfurecida, llamándoles a gritos y exigiendo den la cara. Se encojen un poco más en su escondite para no ser descubiertos. Kagami y Aomine suenan como dos felinos embravecidos, mandando al tacho todo el cariño que sabes sienten por Kuroko. Mientras Shin-chan y Miyaji-san te gritan toda una penitencia sin piedad. Vuelves a cubrir tu boca y no dejas de mirarle. Las mejillas se le han coloreado por el esfuerzo de no carcajearse.

Entrecierras los ojos porque te acabas de dar cuenta de algo.

_¡Oh vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? _

Piensas.

Poco a poco las voces se diluyen en el viento y la lejanía. Pueden respirar de nuevo, te pones de rodillas y miras con cuidado los alrededores. Ves la espalda de Murasakibara y la de Himuro perderse entre el follaje.

— Tanto escándalo por unos traseros llenos de pintura— suspiras jocoso.

— No olvides las plumas, Takao-kun.

— Jajaja, ¡¿cómo olvidarlas?!

Estiras los brazos como lo hace un halcón antes de lanzarse al vuelo. Los pasas detrás de tu nuca y te reclinas contra la pequeña pared.

— Hay que hacer esto más seguido— propones sonriéndole con picardía.

Increíblemente él te devuelve el gesto de la misma manera. Kuroko descansa sus brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho y asiente.

Te observa, le observas. Se descubren de otra manera. La cercanía se condensa poco a poco, y experimentas en carne propia lo que los imanes cuando están en la misma situación y que alguien quiso llamar magnetismo. Fuerzas opuestas destinadas a la colisión. Labios deseosos de contacto.

Es suave y apenas hay una ligera presión. Pero te hace vibrar a ti y le hace vibrar a él. Se separan y se miran otra vez, entonces ríen y sonríen, como el par de guasones que son.

— Creo que nos gustamos— dices, sin pena.

— Creo que tienes razón— admite apenas avergonzado.

Tomas su mano y él enreda sus dedos. No dicen nada más. Por el momento no hay nada qué decir.

— ¡Ya te vi, Takao!

— ¡Tetsu bastardo!

— Oh-oh.

— ¡Corre!

Como pueden logran salir de allí y volver a huir. Unidos e inseparables. Y tú pides por más tiempo a su lado para cometer fechorías y traer alegría a la vida.

* * *

**_R.H: _**_Por increíble que parezca, en cuanto me lo mencionaste, surgió la idea, jaja. En serio, espero te haya gustado, sé que es cortito, pero lo hice con amor. Y espero que todos ustedes que lo leyeron se hayan divertido. Estos dos son unos trolleadores, en serio. Y me encantan. _

_Nos leemos pronto, mil besotes. __Por cierto, feliz San Valentín y todo eso xD _

_Muaaak!_


	16. First Kiss: Because of you

_Tiempo sin actualizar. ¡Por las ninfas! Esto, sólo digamos que me rompí el corazón a mí misma :'DD_

**_A petición de: _**_Sayu._

_Espero te guste, igual y quedó un poco raro, pero lo hice con cariño. Let's go! _

* * *

**First Kiss**

**..**

_~KT &amp; KR~_

**..**

A decir verdad, cuando Kuroko te hizo semejante pregunta, sinceramente no supiste cómo responder, o sí podrías hacerlo siquiera. Quedaste en blanco y después, cuando caíste en cuenta de que no había sido una alucinación tuya, empezaste a tartamudear estúpidamente.

Su intensa mirada no se apartó de tu rostro, él estaba leyéndote, porque por supuesto era bueno para eso. No obstante, lo que dijo después de un minuto de escrutinio fue aún más desconcertante.

"_Kagami-kun me gusta, por eso necesito me digas si a ti te gusta Kise-kun"_

Muy bien, esas habían sido demasiadas sorpresas para un sólo momento. Tu cerebro sólo lograba razonar velozmente cuando se traba de baloncesto (y eso a veces), por lo que fue peculiar escuchar claramente cómo los engranajes de tu conciencia se iban deteniendo entre chirridos hasta detenerse por completo. Si hubiera sido posible, aquellos pocos rezagados que aún permanecían en el salón podrían haber contemplado la humareda que se desprendía de tu cabeza.

Tu sombra por su parte, continuaba observándote tranquilamente, o al menos en apariencia, porque aún dentro de tu shock pudiste percibir ese diminuto brillo de impaciencia ante tu falta de reacción y aunque realmente fuera una situación demasiado complicada para tu gusto, no podías dejarle así. Era tu mejor amigo después de todo.

Sacudiste la cabeza enérgicamente y buscaste en ti los sentidos que te permitían generar palabra.

_"__Kuroko… ¿de dónde sacas que ese idiota puede… ya sabes… gustarme?"_

Él suspiró tan profundamente que temiste el alma fuera a escapársele de ese pequeño cuerpo. Te dio una sonrisa chiquita y te diste cuenta de que había tristeza en sus ojos.

"_Era de esperar de Bakagami-kun, ¿no? No te das cuenta de tus sentimientos y encima ignoras mi confesión"_

No dejó de sonreír, te preocupó, te sentiste culpable. Alargaste tu mano hasta su cabello como acto reflejo y acariciaste para consolarle. Te miró sin desdibujar esa mueca de simpatía entristecida y entonces volvió a suspirar.

Viste a tu compañero y pensaste en lo que te había preguntado. ¿Qué si te gustaba Kise? Ni siquiera sabías qué es o cómo se sentía gustar de alguien. Tú no sabías nada de esas cosas. _¿Qué es estar enamorado? _Te cuestionaste y sin darte cuenta arrugaste el entrecejo.

_"__Es cuando no dejas de pensar en esa persona, no dejas de querer verla o contemplarle en secreto. Cuando te das cuenta que hasta sus defectos le hacen el ser más especial, cuando deseas tocarle y sentir su calidez. Eso es estar enamorado, Kagami-kun. Y es como yo me siento por ti y apuesto que como tú te sientes por Kise-kun"_

A decir verdad, había muchas veces en las que te sentías exactamente de esa manera. El molesto Kise no salía de tu cabeza, pero honestamente creías que era porque tenías ganas de tener un One-on-One contra él y cuando llegabas a encontrártelo por casualidad te sentías extraño, como si quisieras abrazarlo. ¿Era lo mismo? Deseabas no ser tan idiota.

Pero lo más importante en ese momento era no lastimar a Kuroko. Porque sin importar cualquier otra cosa, ese enano fantasma tenía un enorme y muy especial lugar en tu corazón y necesitabas hacérselo saber y disculparte por no poder corresponderle.

"_¿Ya te diste cuenta?"_

_"__Yo…"_

_"__Eres un lento idiota, ya lo sé" _

Se burló, se puso en pie e inclinándose por sobre el pupitre que los separaba, posó su frente sobre la tuya.

_"__Sé que soy especial para ti, Kagami-kun. No tienes que decir nada, eres tan torpe que ni siquiera sabrías escoger con qué palabras rechazarme. Estaré bien. A cambio debes decirle a Kise-kun lo que sientes de la forma más cursi y ridícula posible" _

_"__¿Es en serio?" _Rezongaste, avergonzado.

_"__¿Parece que estoy bromeando?"_

_"__Maldita sea"_

Kuroko volvió a reír, entonces tú también te pusiste de pie y le abrazaste tan fraternalmente. Era increíble que hasta para eso necesitaras la ayuda de tu sombra. Por lo que no volverías a quejarte cuando te llamara _Bakagami. _Ahora sólo debías pensar un poco más sobre lo que sentías por Kise y decirle. Decirle… ¿cómo coño se lo dirías? Entraste en pánico en ese instante, entonces escuchaste al enano burlarse de ti.

_"__Te quiero, Kuroko"_

_"__Lo sé"_

Se separó de ti sutilmente, sonrió, tomó sus cosas y te invitó a salir de allí. Por ese día no habría entrenamiento, así que podrían ir directo a casa. Caminaron en silencio hacia la salida del edificio. Al abrir la puerta no esperaste encontrarte con cierto rubio que te miraba igual de sorprendido.

_"__¡¿Kise?!"_

_"__Hola, Kagamicchi. Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, ¿estás bien? ¡Kurokocchi!" _Saludó efusivo.

Ahora sí pudiste sentirlo claramente, el estómago se te contrajo y sentiste un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Estaba demasiado cerca y sentiste una necesidad ambivalente: huir y abrazarle. La cara se te incendió, ardía condenadamente y miraste de soslayo a Kuroko, quien permanecía a unos pasos detrás de ti.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?" _Cuestionaste nervioso.

_"__Kurokocchi me dijo que necesitabas verme. ¿Quieres ir un uno contra uno?" _ Preguntó sonriente y con esa emoción palpable en su voz.

_"__S-sí"_

_"__¡Genial! Pero antes, ¿para qué me querías?"_

_"__Pues… argh, quería decirte que… yo… tú… ehmm…"_

_"__Patético" _

Dijeron a espaldas de Kise, miraste sobre su hombro… _¿Aomine?..._ y entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido…

Un poderoso balonazo impulsó tu cabeza hacia delante, chocando de lleno contra otro rostro y tus labios… contra otros más. _Ugh_, gemiste sobre la boca de Kise. Había dolido, ¡con un demonio, eso dolió! Quisiste alejarte al sentirte avergonzado y ver los ojos castaños muy perplejos y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

"_Lo sien-mn"_

Kise te tomó por el cuello de la chamarra y no permitió que huyeras. El dolor en tu cabeza fue quedando en el olvido conforme te hiciste consciente de lo bien que se sentía tener a Ryouta de esa manera. Tu cuerpo se movió a voluntad propia y pronto envolviste su cintura con tus brazos. El piso bajo tus pies cimbró y el mundo dio vueltas y todo lo demás desapareció. Cuando se separaron, respiraban agitados. Él te sonrió apenado, quejándose entre susurros sobre la punzada en su cabeza y ocultó su rostro en tu pecho.

_"__Creo que… sí estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti"_

Soltaste de pronto, sintiendo el rostro arder. Kise se abrazó fuertemente a tu torso sin atreverse a mirarte.

_"__Yo de ti, Kagamicchi" _

¿Todo había sido un plan? Era prácticamente seguro que sí. Entonces supiste que jamás terminarías de agradecerle a Kuroko por semejante obra kamikaze. Estrechaste a Ryouta entre tus brazos y besaste su cabello.

"_¿Nos vamos?" _

_"__Claro-ssu" _

No supiste en qué momento Kuroko y Aomine habían desaparecido, pero viste en el piso los dos balones anaranjados que habían sido usados para hacer posible ese primer beso porque sí, Kise también había recibido un balonazo, tomaste ambos y los dejaste en tu casillero. Él te esperaba impaciente y ruidoso en la entrada, te dirigiste a su lado con una sonrisa, no sin antes notar que varios metros más allá, Aomine abrazaba fuertemente a tu sombra, dejándolo desahogarse contra su pecho.

Te pareció estúpido desear que aquél que había roto el corazón de Kuroko en secundaria, fuera quien pudiera reparárselo ahora que tú lo habías quebrado.

_"__Pero no hay nadie que pueda amar a Kuroko como lo hace Aomine" _

"_¡Kagamicchi, date prisa!"_

Ya encontrarías la forma de pagar por tu crueldad, pero mientras tanto disfrutarías de la felicidad que Kuroko te había dado, al lado de Kise, con su sacrificio.

_Esto es gracias a ti. _Pensaste.

Suspiraste y sonreíste al llegar a su lado. Kise te miraba emocionado y tú, tú lo mirabas completamente enamorado.

* * *

_**R.H: **¡Pero Rizel, ¿cómo pudiste?! No tengo idea, de verdad, mi imaginación funciona de maneras raras a veces xD Y creo que de todos los capítulos este es que único que ha estado de verdad triste, estoy dispuesta a recibir el castigo divino, LOL. Por otra parte, me parece que esta pareja no es tan impopular como muchos podríamos pensar. El fandom de KnB se encuentra en constante cambio, xD _

_¡Espero les haya gustado, si no al menos agradado! Y si no, saben que ya sea su cariño o sus amenazas son siempre bien recibidas, oh yeah!-inserte corazón inmenso- Espero sus opiniones. _

_P.D: ¿Ya se enteraron que el Arco de Teikou sí va a ser animado? ¡Voy a morir ahogada en mis lágrimas! :'DDD_

_P.D 2: Aún tengo varias parejas a pedido y son las siguientes._

_1\. MibuHyuu, 2. MiyaTaka, 3. KiyoHana, 4. KiseTaka y 5. KiseKasaKise (aquí no sé si dejar a Kise de seme o uke, ¿qué opinan?), espero sacarlas del horno muy pronto. De antemano gracias por su bellísima paciencia -llora como cerdito- _

_Nos leemos pronto. Mil besos. _


	17. First Kiss: Shut Up!

_¡Al fin pude hacer el capítulo de esta pareja! -llora como puerquito- _

**A pedido de: **_kaoryciel94. _

_AishaUchiha y Sayu, que me dieron su opinión sobre quién debía ser uke aquí xD _  
_¡Gracias! Aquí vamos~_

* * *

**First Kiss**

**..**

_~KY &amp; KR~_

**..**

Juras por lo más sagrado sobre la faz de la Tierra que no encontraste otra manera de hacerlo calmar… y callar. Él no paraba de llorar y tú, con tu infinita paciencia siendo agotada, tan sólo reaccionaste. Por eso ahora mismo no sabes cómo explicarte ante la persona que está frente a ti con una expresión de total estupefacción.

Kise boquea estúpidamente con la cara enrojecida por la vergüenza o la furia, no lo sabes. Quieres tomar el papel de cobarde y huir inmediatamente de allí, alcanzar a Moriyama, al entrenador, a Nakamura, al equipo entero. Pero no, no eres de esos y aunque estés intentando formularte una excusa que no sea más torpe de lo que fue tu acción, permaneces firme sobre el piso de los vestidores que hace unos minutos debieron haber sido desalojados.

Finalmente apartas la mirada a un punto inexacto del lugar y rascas nervioso tu nuca, bufando en el proceso. Respiras y vuelves a mirar al chico que te acompaña. Parece que realmente quiere preguntar algo pero sus delgados labios no dejan de abrirse y cerrarse sin emitir sonido alguno. Juntas los miserables restos de tu paciencia y esperas a que finalmente te pregunte por qué demonios lo has besado. Pero en serio, ¿por qué lo has besado? Te preguntas a ti mismo. Pudiste haberlo consolado con unas palmaditas en la espalda o una patada en las pantorrillas para darle una verdadera razón para lloriquear. Más no pudiste, porque ser maltratado era lo que menos merecía después de haber dejado su alma entera en la cancha.

Kise te demostró a ti y a todos cuánto ha crecido. Por ello no puedes estar menos que orgulloso. Sus lágrimas guardaban un significado hermoso. Y es por eso, es por eso que lo has callado con un beso. Porque compartes su pesar, porque te duele su angustia y porque esa extraña fragilidad que ha expuesto te llama a querer protegerlo. Porque ese rubio idiota, infantil y ruidoso necesita cobijo y quieres ser tú quien se lo proporcione. Porque Kise Ryouta, con su espontaneidad, su alegría y su repentina arrogancia, con su perseverancia y su energía te ha enamorado, aunque aún te sea algo difícil aceptarlo.

— Senpai…

Murmura finalmente, está apenado y aún así no deja de mirarte fijamente, esperándote.

— ¿Qué?

La hosquedad en tu respuesta no lo inmuta. Dibuja una sonrisa rara, algo temblorosa y un brillo en sus ojos se hace presente, muy similar al que se despliega sobre ellos cuando Kise ve a Kuroko, pero mucho más intenso. Tanto así que sientes cómo te alcanza y te atraviesa por completo el cuerpo.

— Me besaste.

— S-sí… ¿y?

Oh no, te ha temblado la voz. Lo tuyo no es hacerte el chico desinteresado. Sabes lo que se avecina y no estás preparado. La excusa que pensaste sabes no saldrá de tu boca y en cambio dirás algo sin relación alguna. Y no, aún no puedes decirle la verdad, no es el lugar ni el momento, ¿o sí?

_Mierda. _

— ¿Por qué?

Luce ansioso, entusiasmado. Pero no logras comprender por qué. Bueno, justo ahora apenas si entiendes algo. Deseas estar en la cancha, en medio de un partido, porque allí sí puedes pensar y analizar con la cabeza fría. ¡Maldito sea el momento en el que Kise se volvió tan presente en tu mente!

— Sen…

— ¡No dejabas de llorar, idiota! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

_¡No! No me respondas, maldito mocoso. _

Extrañamente no dice nada y simplemente sonríe. Su sonrisa es tan grande y bonita que ilumina toda la habitación, crees ver lucecitas parpadeantes pues has quedado deslumbrado.

— Gracias.

Susurra con la expresión recompuesta y con la energía que le caracteriza. Sueltas el aire que retenías inconscientemente, aliviado. Ha vuelto a ser el mismo niño tonto de siempre. Sonríes disimuladamente, das un paso al frente y ahora, teniendo presentes tus acciones, vuelves a tocar sutilmente sus labios con los tuyos, obligándolo a llegar a tu altura mientras tiras de su ropa.

— Andando.

Sales tranquilamente, echándote la mochila al hombro. Tus pasos son serenos, para darle la oportunidad de alcanzarte. Y no tarda en hacerlo. Toma entre sus dedos la tela de tu chaqueta y camina detrás de ti, seguramente con la misma sonrisa, no lo sabes, porque no te atreves a voltear, pero lo intuyes porque su calidez te abraza.

— Te quiero, senpai.

— Cierra la boca.

Musitas avergonzado y esperas escuchar su típico _Hidoi-ssu_, pero en su lugar ríe. Están por llegar a la salida principal y habla de nuevo.

— El próximo año ganaremos, lo prometo.

— Sé que así será.

Te detienes un momento y volteas a mirarlo, sonriendo con suficiencia por la determinación en sus palabras. Ya pensarás en cómo cuidar de este niño cuando ya no estés en la preparatoria. Mientras aún te quede tiempo, cuidarás de tu equipo y estarás al pendiente por si Kise necesita ser callado de nuevo.

* * *

**R.H: **_Sí, adivinaron, me basé en el más reciente capítulo del anime (aunque ya lo había leído en el manga, donde me destrozó el rostro de Ki-chan TuT), en esta ocasión fue escuchar sus sollozos y lloré, literal xD Y pues, dije: Maldición, tienes que consolarlo Kasamatsu xD_

_Confieso que con quien más veo a Kise es con Yukio. Pero también me gusta el AoKi (poquito menos pero sí, por fa que no arda Troya :'D) ¿Ya listos para la lloradera con el Arco de Teikou? Yo no xD Aunque creo jamás lo estaré, en fin. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, me quedó ridículamente cortito, me odio por eso. Pero le puse todo mi cariño :D Yo recibo sus comentarios explosivos, lo saben -3- ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Ojalá nos leamos muy pronto, últimamente tengo ideas pero cero ganas de aniquilar el teclado de la compu :'D _

_¡Mil besos!_

**_¡Sayu! _**_Muchas gracias por tu comentario, te respondo aquí porque por PM no puedo xD Lamento que haya tenido que meter en esa situación a Kuroko (no sé qué estaba pensando), pero me alegro que te agradara. Besos._


	18. First Kiss: Balance

_¡Ya se pudo! :'D _

**_A petición de: _**_AishaUchiha y MeliKsta. Señoritas, espero les guste. _

* * *

**First Kiss**

_~KT &amp; HM~_

.

.

.

¿Por qué lo suyo resultaba tan desconcertante? ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía tan raro? ¿Por qué te tachaban de irracional? Lo sabías perfectamente. Solías hacerte el tonto, más nunca lo has sido.

Cuando Hyuuga y Riko se enteraron no pudieron ponerse más coléricos. Por supuesto tú los habías visto molestos, pero aquellas muecas contraídas que mostraron ante tu confesión habían sobrepasado el poder de tu imaginación.

Hyuuga maldijo entre gritos hasta quedarse sin voz, Riko mordió sus labios con fuerza, soportando las ganas de imitar al moreno. Y resististe, en silencio, hasta que se desahogaron por completo.

No los culpaste, después de todo era la preocupación de tus mejores amigos la que se había manifestado con tanta intensidad. Porque sabías que ellos te querían muchísimo y deseaban tanto tu felicidad como tu seguridad.

Al final sonreíste y te disculpaste de corazón, haciéndoles saber que entendías la magnitud de aquello, así como tu rotunda negativa a dejarlo.

Riko suspiró tan profundamente que dolió. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hyuuga, quien miraba agitado hacia otro sitio, para incitarlo a tranquilizarse, a rendirse y él cedió, aceptando lo que la castaña le pedía. Ambos te miraron con una expresión de resignada inconformidad.

— Está bien, Teppei. Después de todo nosotros no podemos gobernar sobre tus decisiones, mucho menos sobre tus sentimientos.

La voz de Aida salió forzada debido al nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Tu mejor amigo te dedicó una última mirada que escondía irritación y un deseo de buena suerte. Se despidieron de ti y en seguida se marcharon aún tomados de la mano.

Quizá jamás te perdonarían, lo creías muy probable y aunque te dolía pensar en esa posibilidad tu determinación no se movió un solo ápice. Tenías la certeza de que a pesar de haberlos decepcionado (porque ese era un hecho), estarían siempre a tu lado. Tan sólo necesitaban tiempo. Tiempo para asimilarlo.

Asimilar que después de todo estabas enamorado. Enamorado de aquél villano que había roto en pedazos tu futuro en el básquetbol, aquél villano que había ordenado a sus subordinados hirieran a tus amigos, aquél villano que te había atraído con su desequilibrio.

— Kiyoshi— susurró entrando al gimnasio.

Makoto se acercó a ti con el rostro ligeramente desfigurado por la incertidumbre. Tú le sonreíste tranquilamente, haciéndole saber que la tormenta había pasado.

Le abrazaste cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Él no correspondió pero tampoco se alejó, en cambio ocultó el rostro en tu pecho. Era curioso cómo aún a través de la ropa, podías sentir sus cejas fruncidas.

— Era como lo esperaba, no te preocupes. Quizá algún día entiendan el cómo yo lo veo— dijiste acariciando su cabello.

Hanamiya soltó un resoplido irónico. A él realmente no le interesaba que los demás comprendieran o aceptaran su relación. Pero sabía que era importante para ti.

Se separó unos centímetros, te observó aún ceñudo y tú lo observaste a él, aún sonriente. Hiciste presión sobre sus mejillas con tus enormes manos, provocando su molestia, reíste ante el cariñoso insulto que musitó y entonces lo besaste delicadamente, como quien besa a una _damisela _por vez primera_. _Le llenaste la boca de besos breves, aferrándote a su cadera, casi alzándole con magnificencia.

Pellizcó tus brazos para que le dejases ir. Cuando estuvo de nuevo con los pies sobre la duela, te miró arisco y con el rubor hasta las orejas. Si algo detestaba Hanamiya, era ser tratado con delicadeza. Volvió a refunfuñar, exclamando un _bakka _por lo bajo y te dio la espalda, sin marcharse.

Para tus amigos era algo completamente irracional amar a Hanamiya, pero para ti significaba que habías encontrado a tu opuesto perfecto. Él era todo lo que tú jamás podrías ser y viceversa. Mientras él fuera oscuridad y caos, tú serías luz y coherencia. Dos fuerzas contrarias de igual magnitud, y habría complementación, habría balance. Entonces él sería tu punto de equilibrio.

* * *

_**R.H: **Okay, me tardé demasiado con esta pareja, hay muchos motivos, pero no quiero extenderme demasiado. Me quedé pensando en cuál sería la palabra que podría definir a esta pareja, y de alguna manera creí que "equilibrio" sería algo bueno, después de todo, para mí son como el Yin y el Yang xD Es corto, también me disculpo por ello, pero espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, intenté no ser maldita con Hanamiya, jajaja. _

_¡Aún me faltan tantas parejas! Sí van a salir, claro que sí. Trataré de ya no tardarme tanto y cumplir con todos sus lindos pedidos. Gracias de antemano por su paciencia, valen oro TuT _

_¿Entonces, sí apruebo con el KiyoHana? xD ¡Espero sus comentarios! Y muchas gracias por los anteriores. Cualquier falta ortográfica, se vale regañarme ;D _

_Mil besos. _

_P.D: ¡Cristiel, la combustión espontánea la dejamos para otro fic xD! _


	19. First Kiss: Annoying you!

_¡Esto es una locura! xD Respondí al "reto" de una amiga y pues aquí está. _

**_A petición de:_**_ Miri. _

_NO es romance, es intento de comedia xD _

* * *

**First Kiss**

_~MA &amp; KT~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un día caluroso y muy, muy aburrido, como siempre. Muro-chin te arrastró hasta el parque para poder participar en el torneo de Streetball, el mismo al que habían asistido el año anterior, cuando él recién había llegado de Estados Unidos. Repitiéndote una y otra vez que sería divertido… ¿Realmente lo sería? Te preguntaste.

Estabas sentado a la sombra de un alto y frondoso árbol, viendo a tu amigo platicando amenamente con el pichoncito enérgico y de ojos problemáticos que siempre acompañaba a Mido-chin. Abriste un paquete de galletas de chocolate, sin prestar interés a algo más.

Deseabas que Aka-chin llegara pronto, al menos en su compañía no te daban tantas ganas de dormir y como Muro-chin estaba empeñado en no hacerte caso, tu ex capitán era tu única salvación, pero no llegaba. Había dicho que no tardaba y era siempre puntual, lo sabías, ¿pero cuánto era "no tardaba"? Gruñiste cuando te diste cuenta que la última galleta estaba ya a medio comer entre tus largos dedos. Revisaste la bolsa que llevabas contigo, aún quedaban gominolas, chocolates, galletas de vainilla y dos bolsas de papitas fritas.

Una vez hecho el inventario, volviste a gruñir y frunciste molesto el entrecejo.

— Tan poco…

Murmuraste. Te pusiste de pie y comprobando que Aka-chin seguía sin hacer aparición, te encaminaste hacia Muro-chin, importándote poco si interrumpías su plática con el menor. Lo llamaste haciendo notar en tu tono cuál era el problema.

— Ah, Atsushi— te sonrió.

— ¡Murasakibara, cuánto tiempo sin verte!— te saludaron.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Mido-chin, Taka-chin?— preguntaste sin auténtica curiosidad.

— Registrándonos, no tarda.

— Oooh~— exhalaste ante su respuesta— Muro-chin, necesito más dulces, se me están acabando y no quiero morir.

— ¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡Atsushi, hace menos de media hora que pasamos a comprar! — gritó más sorprendido que alterado.

— Pero estoy aburrido, Muro-chin~ El aburrimiento me da más hambre.

— Qué se le va a hacer— suspiró tu amigo, mientras Taka-chin se reía divertido.

— Yo traje una bolsa completa, puedes quedártela— ofreció el más bajo de ustedes y entonces fue cuando reconociste el verdadero valor del novio de Mido-chin.

— Eres el mejor, Taka-chin~

Le despeinaste el cabello con fuerza como solías hacer con Kuro-chin y volvió a reír. Ya te caía mejor el pichoncito. Desapareció un instante para al siguiente tenderte su ofrenda, aceptaste con una floja sonrisa y mientras Muro-chin te recordaba lo que debías hacer en esas ocasiones viste llegar a Aka-chin. Le dijiste al mayor que ya podía seguir platicando con el otro y que ya no los molestarías.

Fuiste a reunirte con el pelirrojo y se hicieron compañía hasta que finalmente Seirin hizo aparición. Kuro-chin se veía tan _aplastable _como siempre y como siempre, se enfadó contigo.

Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos y registrados, el destino hizo de las suyas y el primer partido serían ustedes contra Kuro-chin y sus amigos. El bobo de Kagami estaba de nuevo frente a ti, ahora sería él quien saltara para atajar el balón. Te quedaste viendo sus cejas, realmente eran tan extrañas, no lo pensaste, simplemente juntaste a manera de pinzas tus dedos pulgar e índice y arrancaste sin contemplaciones haciéndolo chillar de dolor y cubrirse la ceja mutilada.

— ¡Otra vez, grandísimo idiota!— gritó furioso y con las lágrimas contenidas en el rabillo de sus ojos.

Entonces empezó a gritar más y más y más. Sólo viste cómo movía la boca, porque te aburriste de escuchar. Pero parecía no tener fin y ya empezabas a hartarte. Tal vez aplastarlo, pero te regañarían por eso y los descalificarían. No, entonces algo más… arrugaste los labios, enfurruñado.

— ¡Mooh, ya cállate!— y golpeaste tu boca contra la suya, dolorosa y brevemente.

No escuchaste más por parte de Kagami Taiga, en cambio, parecía que se había convertido en una dura e inmóvil estatua. Muchas risas se escucharon después y Muro-chin llegó a tu lado en un segundo mirándote de manera extraña.

— ¡Atsushi, no debiste hacer eso!

— ¡Pero no se callaba, Muro-chin! Y si lo aplastaba todos se iban a enojar conmigo, creí que si servía contigo con él también.

Te explicaste, entonces el más bajo se sonrojó y respiró profundo.

— Son cosas diferentes…— susurró aún avergonzado.

Kuro-chin se puso frente a ti y estiró el cuello cuanto hizo falta para mirarte fijamente, se le notaba enojado, extremadamente enojado. Y no entendías por qué.

— Murasakibara-kun, si vuelves a tocar indebidamente a Kagami-kun, te aplastaré— dijo con su voz monocorde, pero sus ojos en verdad daban miedo.

— ¿Ara~?

Buscaste a Kagami, quien estaba hecho bolita abrazando sus piernas algunos metros más allá, siendo consolado por Kise-chin con un masaje en la espalda, mientras Taka-chin le palmeaba la cabeza intentando permanecer serio y Mine-chin se destornillaba de risa. El perrito que se parecía a Kuro-chin, lamía su frente para confortarlo.

¿Cuál era el problema? Pensaste.

— Sólo callas con un beso a la persona que quieres, Atsushi. No a alguien a quien molestaste— te explica, volviendo a sonreír sólo como él sabe.

— Lo siento, Muro-chin~

Nota mental: Sólo se debe besar a Muro-chin.

* * *

_**R.H: **Jajaja, ay :'D Si lo leyeron completo, espero les haya hecho reír o les haya provocado una sonrisa xD _

_Yo me divertí escribiéndolo, lo admito. ¡Pronto más parejas, por la garrita! Gracias por sus comentarios. _

_Mil besos~_


	20. First Kiss: Stranger

_¡Al fin terminó el semestre! Espero con ello poder terminar los pedidos que me han dejado :'D_

_Una pareja que me costó un poquito, especialmente porque uno de ellos me saca canas verdes de vez en cuando xD Pero finalmente quedó. _

**_A petición de:_**_ nanamikanon sasakishimizu ¡Espero sea de tu agrado, Nanami-chan! :)_

* * *

**First Kiss**

_~MC &amp; KT~_

.

.

.

No era la primera vez que te veías arrastrado a un lugar como ese, sumergido en música para bailar sin compromisos, con algunas luces neón y una bola disco sobre la enorme pista, que por cierto estaba bastante concurrida de hombres y mujeres. A pesar de que no sentías que los clubes nocturnos fueran cosa tuya, pensabas que estaba bien seguir a tus compañeros en algunas ocasiones, cuando te invitaban. Además lo ameritaba, había que celebrar que las clases en la universidad se habían terminado al menos por ese periodo, las vacaciones comenzaban con esa salida que prometía ser desenfrenada.

Aquel que podría pasar por tu amigo más cercano en la facultad te preguntó si estarías bien si te dejaba a tu suerte unos momentos, por no decir la noche entera. Lo miraste con esos fríos ojos tuyos sin responder nada. Rió y se acercó hasta un grupo de amigas que habían estado mirándole desde que ustedes aparecieron.

Te acercaste a la barra y pediste una cerveza oscura y muy fría. Una vez con ella en manos, te recargaste con los codos a cada lado, escudriñando a tus alrededores. Odiabas bailar, pero peculiarmente el ambiente te parecía entretenido. Había mucha gente de tu universidad, muchos compañeros de clases, otros de anteriores semestres y podías casi jurar que en una de las mesas más alejadas estaba tu profesor de historia. Enarcaste una ceja, intrigado. No es que no supieras de su fama de "hombre reventado", pero una cosa era oír las historias en los pasillos y otra muy distinta verlo con tus propios ojos. Escuchaste sus nada discretas carcajadas y comprobaste que en efecto se trataba de él.

Cerca del baño escuchaste otra risa que bien conocías. Te volteaste y pudiste apreciar a Mibuchi riendo _recatado _junto a otro moreno. Sonreíste un poco. El menor no había cambiado nada y sinceramente te sorprendía la facilidad con la que podía encantar a la gente. En un instante su mirada pícara estaba dirigida a ti y sus labios se curvaban con cierta astucia. Levantó la mano y la agitó, saludándote y le imitaste.

En seguida volviste la mirada a la pista, la música había cambiado y ahora todo se había vuelto un poco más atrevido. Ordenaste una cerveza más, disfrutaste de la canción aunque no entraba ni por asomo en tus gustos.

Cuarenta minutos, cinco cervezas y dos invitaciones a bailar rechazadas después aún seguías en el mismo sitio. Te acomodaste bien en la barra, sentándote en el banquillo alto y mirando al _bar tender_ hacer su trabajo. Sus facciones te sonaban de algo, pero lo ignoraste. Una charla íntima se mantenía a tu derecha y prestaste atención sólo unos segundos, era demasiado absurda.

Miraste el reloj en tu muñeca, aún no querías volver al departamento, pero comenzabas a aburrirte. Pensaste en la posibilidad de hacer plática con el chico que ya te entregaba una cerveza más. Un sujeto se sentó a lado de ti para pedir algo, escuchaste su voz ligeramente agitada y sentiste el calor de su brazo saltar al tuyo. Le miraste y te sorprendiste internamente al encontrar un rostro que creías haber visto en algún lado, en algún momento, pero no recordaste en ese instante.

Se percató de tu insistente observación y sonrió ampliamente, quizá intentado ser agradable.

— Hola— dijo subiendo su tono para poder pasar sobre el volumen de la música.

— Hola— respondiste sin cambiar tu parca expresión. Sorbiste un trago de cerveza y él hizo lo propio con su bebida.

Notaste el detalle del sudor corriendo por su cuello, muy probablemente producto de estar entre la multitud bailando.

— ¿Tomando un descanso?— preguntaste medianamente indiferente, mirando de nuevo hacia las repisas donde descansaban todas las botellas de licor.

— Algo así. Yo lo llamaría más bien una huída estratégica— respondió y rió en seguida.

— Pues dudo mucho que puedas esconderte cómo quieres justo en la barra de bebidas— le dijiste y torciste los labios en una especie de sonrisa burlona.

— El lugar más evidente es donde menos te buscarán, fue lo que me dijo un amigo en una ocasión.

— Puede que sea cierto— un trago más resbaló por tu garganta y no supiste en qué momento fue que esa charla se extendió tanto.

El pelirrojo hablaba bastante animado, volteando de vez en vez hacia la pista para cerciorarse que nadie iba en su búsqueda. Eso te resultó divertido, a pesar de la seguridad de sus palabras se mantenía alerta. Estudiaste detenidamente su rostro, porque en verdad sentías que de algo le conocías. Esas cejas peculiares, esa voz y ese anillo al cuello. Su piel bronceada que se cubría con los destellos de las luces del lugar, las venas de su cuello que temblaban cuando reía prácticamente consigo mismo y sus blancos dientes que asomaban cuando soltaba carcajadas.

_Maldita sea, ¿dónde lo he visto?_

Te preguntabas cuando no aportabas algo a la plática. Adjudicaste tu falta de memoria al hecho de que ya corría por tu sangre una cantidad considerable de alcohol. No lo suficiente como para declararte ebrio y sin posibilidades de movilidad o raciocinio, pero sí para atontarte los recuerdos.

Apoyabas el rostro en una mano, cuyo codo se soportaba un poco tambaleante sobre la mesa. Lo escuchaste preguntarte si querías algo más, pero te perdiste en sus ojos borgoña.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó ahora preocupado.

Asentiste y alargaste la mano hasta anclarte en su playera. Tiraste de él sin mucha dificultad y cuando te diste cuenta, el beso que habías iniciado estaba siendo correspondido. Saboreaste el alcohol de sus labios, ahora podías decir que estabas completamente ebrio. Mordiste su labio inferior y él gruñó. Sonreíste arrogante y te alejaste lo suficiente para poder verlo claramente. Estaba avergonzado y desorientado.

— ¡Taiga, hora de irnos!— gritaron a sus espaldas.

Agrandó la distancia entre ustedes y miró a quien le llamaba, intentado tranquilizarse. Liberaste su ropa. Pagó su cuenta y se despidió de ti con una gran sonrisa.

— Adiós, Mayuzumi— te dijo y desapareció.

Entonces todo hiso conexión en tu memoria.

— Kagami Taiga, eh.

Justo cuando habías creído que esa era la primera vez que besabas a un desconocido resultaba que no lo era del todo. Sonreíste y decidiste que era tiempo de ir a casa a dormir largo y tendido. Volverías a ese lugar, para, no sabías, quizá, volver a toparte con él.

* * *

_**R.H: **Aprovechando que Chihiro anda de moda, condenado xD ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué opinan de este chico? A mí no me agrada del todo, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, jaja. Y es difícil abordarlo, desde mi punto de vista, porque hasta cierto punto lo que sabemos de él es muy poco. Pero en fin. Espero les haya gustado o entretenido. Lo más probable es que el siguiente sea MidoKi, que esperaría que las musas me dieran ideas para el MiyaTaka, pero bueno, a ver qué dictan las canijas. _

_¡Mil besos! Y gracias por los comentarios anteriores. _


	21. First Kiss: Little Accident

_¡Por fin, por fin, por fiiiiiiin! -llora- _

**A petición de:** _KataristikA_

* * *

**First Kiss**

_~MK &amp; TK~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno… _esto_ definitivamente no estaba dentro de tus planes. Creíste que sólo tendrías que lidiar con tu _kouhai _por al menos media hora hasta que se concentrara por completo en los ejercicios de matemáticas que no entendía y los cuales estabas obligado a explicarle. No más.

Había sido repentino, demasiado bobo, demasiado cliché y había sido su culpa. Te das cuenta que sigues encima suyo, con casi todo tu peso sobre él, piensas y maldices en menos de cinco segundos todo ello y aún no te mueves. Sus ojos astutos y ahora nerviosos te observan por momentos y después se desvían a un punto cualquiera. Es cuando sientes que estruja tu camisa, pues sus manos han quedado sobre tu pecho, que reacciones y finalmente te apartas, avergonzado. Él se queda tendido, con un brazo sobre su boca, sin decir nada. En cambio tú, permaneces arrodillado, entre sus piernas, pensando en si es necesario decir algo.

Pero… ¿qué se dice cuando te has besado con tu compañero de equipo, dos años menor, de manera accidentada? No lo sabes porque, joder, es la primera vez que te pasa. El silencio inunda la habitación, es pesado. Esperabas que Takao hiciera alguna burla o algo parecido, pero nada. Justo cuando necesitas que sea él, no dice absolutamente nada. Te pones nervioso, te irritas, todo al mismo tiempo. Te revuelves el cabello y decides hablar, decir lo que sea.

Le miras de nuevo y sigue inmóvil. Bien, tampoco te esperabas que se quedara como pierda. ¿Tan malo había sido? A ti no te lo pareció, al contrario…

_¡Qué mierda estoy pensando! _

Inhalas profundo y exhalas lento, tranquilizándote.

— Takao, ¿estás bien?— preguntas moviéndote hasta quedar junto a su cabeza.

— Sí… _senpai. _— susurra.

Se miran fijamente, una vez más. Está rojo hasta las orejas, entonces cuando ya no puede, rueda sobre un costado para evitar seguir mirándote. No quieres, pero en realidad te parece graciosa su reacción y te ríes, con descaro. Al momento siguiente ya te abrazas el estómago, porque duele, duele de tanto reír.

— Hey, ¿qué pasa con esa actitud?— cuestionas cuando estás ligeramente recompuesto.

Se ahorra su respuesta y finalmente se pone de pie. Se voltea para mirarte y dibuja una sonrisa apenada. Esas sonrisas no se las conocías a él, no a Takao Kazunari.

_Interesante. _Piensas. Descubres que Takao también puede sentirse avergonzado, cohibirse. Te asombras porque hasta hace diez minutos creías que era imposible.

Respira y se relaja, el color de su rostro vuelve a la normalidad, se acomoda el flequillo mirando hacia la mesita donde están sus apuntes. Entonces suelta un quejido, se soba la cabeza. No, el mocoso no está bien. Suspiras resignado.

— Déjame ver.

— Estoy bien, Miyaji-_senpai. _— te replica y retrocede.

— No, no lo estás, idiota. Ahora no desobedezcas y déjame ver.

— Qué remedio. — se rinde y se queda en su sitio.

Enredas tus dedos entre sus hebras rebeldes y azabaches, tocando con la mayor delicadeza posible, lo miras desde arriba y te das cuenta que ahora sí porta su sonrisa habitual. Sigues buscando y finalmente das con la pequeña protuberancia que se ha hecho tras la caída sufrida. Presionas un poco sin querer.

— ¡Ouch!

— No lloriquees, no es tan grave. Con un poco de hielo estará bien, espera aquí.

Cierto es que aunque los de primero sean una jaqueca constante, especialmente Midorima y Takao, sientes que debes cuidarlos tanto como disciplinarlos.

_Ootsubo me reñirá si Takao queda más tonto de lo que ya está. _

Aseguras, pero otra cuestión llega a continuación. ¿Mentirían si hubiera que explicarlo? No era necesario que lo supieran, ¿no? Después de todo, no era nada grave. Te obligaste a tranquilizarte cuando notaste que la idea de tener que confesar lo que había pasado en tu habitación había provocado que tu corazón latiera más rápido.

_¡Estás pensando puras tonterías, Kiyoshi! _Vuelves a regañarte.

Tomas de la nevera una bolsa de gel, siempre la tienes lista por si es necesaria y justo ahora no te arrepientes de tomar precauciones. Cuando vuelves a la habitación, el menor está sumergido en los problemas de matemáticas que apenas habías tenido oportunidad de explicar antes del _pequeño_ _accidente. _Entonces recuerdas que los vasos que tenías intención de llevar a la cocina han de estar tirados en la alfombra, pero no, Takao los ha recogido y ahora están en la charola, sobre la mesa. Te sientas a su lado y le colocas en la cabeza la bolsa fría.

— Gracias, Miyaji-_senpai._

— Ya no sé qué te va a dejar peor, si el golpe o estas ecuaciones— te burlas. Kazunari dibuja un puchero y luego suspira presionando el gel contra su chichón. Entonces señala algo en la hoja de su cuaderno.

— No tengo ni bendita idea de cómo despejar esta literal, _senpai_. Es estúpido agregar letras a las matemáticas— se queja emberrinchado.

— No es tan difícil.

— Lo mismo dice Shin-chan de Química y sin embargo es otro lío eso de los enlaces, las reacciones y los iones.

— ¿Hay alguna materia de la que no te quejes?— preguntas comenzando a irritarle.

— ¡Por supuesto! Inglés es sencillísimo, biología no es tan mala y artes es divertida. — afirma con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Eres un caso perdido. Como sea, presta atención.

En realidad por más que se queje, Takao no es _tan _idiota. No necesita más de dos explicaciones para entender el procedimiento y es algo que agradeces. Sin embargo, ahora que se ha ido a casa te das cuenta que cada que hablaba tus ojos se concentraban en sus labios por unos segundos.

_¿Qué diablos?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ha pasado una semana entera desde que ocurrió el incidente en tu casa. Takao se comporta normal, aparentemente. Midorima lo amonesta por ser tan fastidioso, como siempre… pero hay un detalle en particular que no puedes pasar por alto. Cuando él está distraído, tú lo observas, cuando está cerca y ve a cualquier parte, miras atentamente los movimientos que sus labios dibujan al hablar o reír, tú… estás tan condenadamente atento a esa boca que no sabes qué hacer. Te sientes avergonzado e irritado. Juegas ansioso con la piña que llevas en las manos, la has traído contigo porque piensas compartirla con tus compañeros después del entrenamiento. Pero ahora que Midorima está encorvado totalmente hacia el rostro de Takao, intentando asesinarlo con su miope mirada por quitarle los anteojos, _demasiado _cerca, piensas que es el proyectil perfecto. La arrojas con tal precisión y fuerza que Kuroko estaría celoso, tal y como tú lo estás, pero de Midorima.

La piña da, increíblemente, en el rostro de ambos mocosos de primero, quienes gritan de la sorpresa. Se soban las mejillas enrojecidas y marcadas.

— ¡Dejen de estar jugando!— gruñes y partes hacia los vestidores, no quieres dar ninguna explicación, te hierve la cabeza y te sientes estúpido.

_¡Ah, mierda, mierda, mierda! _

Nadie tiene por qué saber que a ti te gusta Takao desde hace unos meses. Habías sabido ocultarlo hasta el día en que el menor te había hecho tropezar y caer sobre él, besándose por accidente. Sí, desde hace una semana, esconderlo es más difícil. Porque la necesidad de besarlo de nuevo está muy presente y todo te pone alerta. En especial Midorima, que es quien comparte más tiempo con el enano de Takao.

Entras a la ducha. No faltan más de quince minutos para dar por terminado el entrenamiento, por este día irás a entrenar horas extras al parque cerca de tu casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron muy a prisa. Shutoku quedó tercero en la Winter Cup y los ánimos están recuperándose poco a poco. El cielo está despejado y a pesar de que es agradable no puedes evitar sentirte nostálgico. Sabes que es normal, cualquiera se siente así el día de su graduación. El equipo entero está reunido, Ootsubo habla con Yuya, Kimura con Midorima y tú le buscas en los alrededores, pero no está a la vista.

Te aseguras que nadie esté pendiente de ti y te decides a encontrarlo. Cuando llegas al gimnasio puedes distinguir su silueta, está de frente a la entrada, mirando profundamente el interior. Te paras detrás de él y lo llamas, se voltea y te mira sorprendido. Pronuncia tu nombre, envuelto en un susurro extraño e intenta sonreír, pero no puede. Es la misma mueca que dibujó el día que perdieron contra Rakuzan.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Estás haciendo esa cara fea otra vez. — le dices intentando animarle un poco.

— No sé de qué habla, _senpai. _Yo nací así de guapo— ríe sin ganas.

— Sí, claro. ¿Quieres que estrelle otra piña en tu cara para que aprendas a no mentir?— sugieres con malicia.

— ¡No gracias!

Frunces el ceño, deseando hacerle creer que te has molestado por su impertinente respuesta, pero lo hace reír auténticamente y eso es suficiente para ti. Suspiras.

_Joder, no sabes cuánto voy a echarte de menos, Takao._

— Voy a extrañarlos, Miyaji-_senpai— _dice claramente— Y Shin-chan también, aunque no lo admita— agrega y deseas que no lo hubiera hecho. Lo último que quieres escuchar de él es sobre el otro mocoso.

Acortas la ya escasa distancia entre ambos y le miras seriamente. Es evidente que le extraña no escuchar una respuesta de tu parte, pero no dice algo más. Te mira estirando el cuello de manera _adorable_, aprietas los labios, es el momento preciso para seguir tu último impulso.

Tomas su mentón y te inclinas a su altura, entonces tartamudea, sonríes y finalmente tomas ese beso que necesitabas desde tanto tiempo atrás. Crees que con unos segundos es suficiente para satisfacer ese cosquilleo, por lo que empiezas a desprenderte lentamente. Pero antes de poder lograrlo por completo, sientes sus brazos abrazarte el cuello y tirar de ti para volver a caer en su pequeña boca. Tan fuerte es el arrastre que ejerce sobre tu cuerpo que caen al suelo irremediablemente. Con la espalda sobre la tierra y sus brazos aún alrededor de ti, Takao se ríe jocosamente sobre tus labios, acariciándolos con un sutil movimiento y tú sonríes. No sabes de qué va todo eso, pero te gusta, tanto como puede gustarte Kazunari, tanto como te gustó la primera vez que se besaron, tanto como te gusta este pequeño accidente.

Crees escuchar un _Te quiero _entre tanta risa armónica, pero no estás seguro.

Pero por el momento no importa. Estás feliz y la nostalgia se ha esfumado.

* * *

_**R.H: **__¡Al fin se puedo con el MiyaTaka! :'D Espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a quienes leen, a quienes comentan. Ya faltan poquitos pedidos, espero salgan pronto. _

_¡Aisha-chan, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, te mando un poderoso beso! _

_Y más besos para todos~_

_P.D: Rizel ya tiene facebook, sí, esa cosa del mal xD Por si gustan que estemos en más contacto, el link en mi perfil. :D_

_Hasta el siguiente. _


	22. First Kiss: Lucky Item

_Bendita hora para escribir, pasan de las 2 am. En fin. Nueva pareja~ Porque Ki-chan también puede tener su harem (?)_

_**A petición de: **Marihanitha. Espero se de tu agrado. _

* * *

**First Kiss**

_~MS &amp; KR~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Parpadeaste repetidamente, aturdido. Trataste de autoconvencerte de que se trataba de una broma de pésimo gusto. Pero no. _Oha-Asa _jamás había tenido motivos para hacer de su impecable labor un juego, mucho menos un chiste. Tal vez era que el _destino_ deseaba, justo ese día, tener a Cáncer como su juguete personal.

Respiraste profundo, intentando dominar la insistente palpitación de la vena en tu sien. ¿Por qué tenías que estar último en el ranking? Sí, literalmente, maldita tu suerte. Pero qué más daba, la sentencia se había dejado caer sin opción a una réplica o una segunda alternativa. Por lo que, siendo considerablemente temprano, creíste era el momento oportuno para salir a buscar tu _lucky ítem. _

Te precipitaste al interior de la ducha, bañándote en menos de 10 minutos. Ya listo con el uniforme puesto, mandaste un texto a Takao importándote poco si lo despertabas. Que dijera que al menos tenías la consideración de avisarle que no era necesario que pasara a recogerte en la carreta. Sin más saliste de casa sin desayunar y apenas logrando despedirte de tus padres. Era una mañana fresca, como cualquier otra de otoño.

De camino a tu destino, ibas pensando en la manera menos vergonzosa de obtener tu objeto de la suerte. Aún no comenzaban las desgracias, pero estabas seguro, por experiencia previa, no tardarían en llegar y mientras más pronto lo consiguieras mayores eran las posibilidades de disminuir el impacto de la tragedia. Pero… maldita sea, la tenías muy difícil.

Faltaba muy poco, si tu memoria no te fallaba, para llegar a la estación correcta. Pero antes de poder distraer tu mente en cualquier otra cosa el tono de un mensaje entrante llamó tu atención. Brincaste en tu lugar (disimuladamente) y procediste a leer su contenido. Lo que te esperabas: una _ruidosa _replica del enano de Takao… y algo más. Estallaste en mil colores e intentaste ocultar tu rostro, aunque en realidad nadie te prestaba atención más que unas chiquillas de secundaria que no habían dejado de cuchichear desde que abordaste el metro. Y lo maldijiste, lo maldijiste como no habías hecho con nadie.

**_De: _**_Bakao Kazunari_

**_Asunto: _**_Pucheros _

_¡Shin-chan! ¿Sabes qué maldita hora es? D:_

_Me despertaste justo cuando Tatsu-chan estaba por besarme, _

_maldito tsundere desconsiderado )': _

_Como sea… y hablando de besos… ¬w¬ _

_¡Exijo una copia como compensación!_

_Espero te hayas humectado los labios, Tsunderima-kun~ _

Bien. Ese había sido un mensaje innecesariamente largo e innecesariamente revelador. Pero tenías que admitirlo, no había nadie como Takao Kazunari para joderte la paciencia como él lo hacía. Escribiste un breve y conciso _Jódete _ y guardaste el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Desgraciadamente tendrías que usarlo muy pronto.

Dos estaciones más tarde ya caminabas hacia el complejo de departamentos más cercano. Conforme más próximo te sabías, más nervioso de ponías y detestabas sentirte así. Acomodaste los lentes sobre el puente de tu nariz para disimular tu estado. Y justo después de tocar el timbre, contando como tu primera desgracia, las palabras en el mensaje de Kazunari volvieron a tu memoria arremolinándose furiosas. La sensación no mejoró cuando escuchaste la voz de tu antiguo compañero desde el interior y menos cuando escuchaste la cerradura abrirse.

A los segundos el rostro debidamente sorprendido de Kise hizo aparición.

— ¡¿Midorimacchi?!

— Hola, Kise— dijiste escuetamente.

Él parpadeó y comprendiendo que no le dirías ninguna otra cosa, te cedió el paso. Ya en el recibidor sacaste rápidamente el celular. No te quitaste los zapatos, permaneciste allí, ignorando el parloteo del rubio. Exhalaste pesadamente. _¡Ahora o nunca! _

Estiraste el brazo contrario y con un movimiento rápido y torpe, lo retuviste tomándolo de la muñeca logrando que se girase hacia ti nuevamente. Jalaste con fuerza hasta impactar sus rostros y algo más, en seguida, el _click _de la cámara. Esperaste unos pequeños segundos, imprimiendo la suave sensación en tus labios. ¡Ya estaba! Habías conseguido tu estúpido _lucky ítem. _Satisfecho, pero no más tranquilo, le dejaste ir.

— ¿Mi… Midorimacchi?— susurró en una especie de chillido.

— Adiós— casi gritaste.

Te diste media vuelta y te marchaste a paso presuroso, muy, muy presuroso, ignorando otra vez los gritos de Kise. Definitivamente ese no era un buen día para los Cáncer.

_"__Querido Cáncer ten cuidado, el día de hoy eres quien la peor suerte acarrea. Pero no te preocupes, si te muestras algo atrevido puede que algo cambie para bien. Tu objeto de la suerte es una foto de un beso entre tú y una persona de cabello rubio"_

Después de semejante hazaña más valía que esa estúpida foto hiciera su trabajo.

Ahora ibas nuevamente en el metro, con dirección hacia Shutoku, intentando inútilmente disminuir la vergüenza, cuando el móvil sonó… otra vez.

**_De:_**_Bakao Kazunari_

**_Asunto:_**_Zanahoria picarona~ _

_Oye Shin-chan… _

_¿Sabías que no tenía que ser necesariamente _

_un beso en los labios, cierto? xD_

_Pobre Ki-chan, acaba de llamarme, _

_lo has dejado hecho un manojo de nervios. _

_En fin ¡No tardes, quiero ver esa obra maestra!_

_\\(*O*)9_

**_Maldita sea. _**¿Por qué tenía que ponerte en ridículo aún a la distancia? Que su dulce madre te perdonara, pero Takao Kazunari podía darse por muerto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa maldita fotografía ya lleva un año enmarcada y colgada en la habitación de Takao. El muy bastardo había cumplido su capricho de robártela y hacerse una copia, encima había tenido el descaro de imprimirla y ponerla en su colección.

Suspiras y no le das más importancia, porque tienes que admitir que… no es una mala imagen, hasta es _un poco bonita _y te dio _mucha _suerte.

— ¡Vamos Midorimacchi, nos están esperando en el comedor!

Exclama y te hala tomando tu mano, sonriente. Antes de entrar al pasillo aprovecha y deposita un suave beso en tu mejilla aunque sabe que vas a regañarlo.

— ¡Muévanse tórtolos! Quiero asegurarme de que no harán guarradas en mi habitación— amenaza Kazunari con picardía.

— ¡Moooh! ¿Y en la habitación de invitados, Takaocchi? — le sigue el juego.

— Tendrán que quedarse el baño porque la habitación de invitados ya la apartaron Kagami y Kuroko.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Dile algo, Midorimacchi!— lloriquea.

Arrugas el ceño y dices: — Arréglense ustedes, par de idiotas— en seguida te largas hacia donde los demás esperan. Sonríes finamente cuando escuchas a Kise replicar por décima vez.

"… _si te muestras algo atrevido puede que algo cambie para bien"_

Y vaya que algo cambió. Después de todo _Oha-Asa_ nunca se equivoca.

* * *

_**R.H: **Ya no carburo bien, personitas. Pido una disculpa por las muy probables faltas ortográficas. ¿Qué les parece esta pareja? En lo personal se me hace bastante rara, pero no me causa desagrado ni algo parecido. Espero haya sido de su agrado, no duden en dejar sus opiniones, siempre son bien recibidas. _

_Nos leemos pronto, que aún me faltan unos cuantos pedidos anteriores y uno nuevo que acabo de recibir. Lindo día/tarde/noche según sea el caso. _

_Mil besos~ _

_-se arrastra a la cama- _


	23. First Kiss: Sleeping Beauty

_Llevo milenios, eones, sin actualizar y me siento realmente avergonzada. Los últimos meses me ha costado horrores poder escribir algo que me deje satisfecha y esta es sólo una de las razones de mi ausencia. Un enorme disculpa. Espero disfruten del nuevo capítulo._

_Esta fue una petición de: Marihanitha. _

* * *

**First Kiss**

_~AS &amp; KR~_

**.**

.

.

Los tonos naranjas y amarillos que se filtraban por los amplios ventanales del salón, anunciando el descenso y despedida del sol, delineaban etéreamente el perfil del durmiente. Kise, en una posición difícilmente cómoda, descansaba la cabeza contra el frío metal de los casilleros, respirando acompasado, en una clara señal de que dormía profundamente. Sin percatarse de nada.

Te sorprendió el que no se hubiera ido a casa, en compañía del resto. Te acercaste con una cautela inconsciente, poniéndote en cuclillas para admirarle mejor. Era tan distinto a lo que era despierto, sin ese escándalo apabullante que le pertenecía, y si bien sus facciones no cambiaban mucho, sí se suavizaban otro poco dándole una imagen de serenidad, paz y belleza angelical.

Contemplaste las pestañas rizadas, las finas cejas, la redondez de sus mejillas, propia de un rostro infantil y el color de sus labios. Un rosa tan tenue que se asemejaba al color de las flores de cerezo. Se removió ligeramente y tú diste un brinco involuntario en tu lugar, aunque no admitirías nunca que te había asustado un poquito la posibilidad de ser descubierto. No obstante, continuaste observándolo, cerciorándote de que siguiera dormido y así era.

Podrías estar cansado después del entrenamiento, podían estarte doliendo las pantorrillas por continuar en cuclillas, exigiendo la tensión en ellas disminuyera, pero no podías cansarte de mirarle. ¿Por qué?

Porque Ryouta era bello. Y la belleza se admira, se aprecia.

Eso fue lo que aprendiste desde pequeño en tus clases particulares de arte y música. Y estabas de acuerdo, completamente de acuerdo. Ryouta suspiró y su aliento llegó a ti como una suave brisa. Olía a menta. Y no sabías si era debido al dentífrico o a los caramelos que a veces le compartía Atsushi después del entrenamiento. Aunque claro, no es como si eso importara, igual provocó en ti un repentino y agradable escalofrío. Entonces vino a ti un pensamiento incoherente, prácticamente impropio de ti: _¿era la misma sensación que había tenido el príncipe antes de besar a la dormida princesa? _Quizá, pero jamás tendrías la certeza de ello. Porque era un cuento.

Un suspiro más y con él un nuevo escalofrío. Tuviste suficiente. Apoyaste silenciosamente una mano contra los casilleros, junto a la cabeza de Ryouta, y te inclinaste hacia el frente con cuidado, poco a poco. Finalmente posaste tu boca sobre la suya ejerciendo una pequeña presión.

Estaban tibios, suaves, sus labios eran todo lo que te habías imaginado y más. Porque no era la primera vez que lo veías dormir y no era la primera vez que tu mirada quedaba enganchada a su boca. Habías observado a Ryouta desde tiempo atrás, en secreto, porque de alguna forma su encanto era tu debilidad. No obstante, tú no tenías debilidades… Sólo esta.

Por otro lado, ¿no era allí cuando debía despertar? Abrir los ojos como hacía la _bella durmiente _después de recibir un beso del príncipe. ¿Sería igual? Te preguntaste. Aún no te apartabas y ya no te inquietaba ser descubierto. Ejerciste un poco más de presión antes de decidir alejarte por completo. Cuando estuviste de nuevo con la espalda recta y la mano lejos de los casilleros, abriste los ojos que inconscientemente habías cerrado, topándote con unos enormes ojos dorados.

— ¿Akashicchi?

Ryouta te observaba sorprendido, ruborizado, incrédulo y todavía un poco adormilado. Su expresión claramente decía _¿estoy soñando? _ Pero no creíste que hubiera necesidad de aclararle esa duda, era mejor que se diera cuenta solo.

— Ryouta, hora de irnos. — dijiste mientras te ponías de pie tranquilamente.

Parpadeó contrariado pero no te desobedeció. Tomó sus cosas y caminó detrás de ti en silencio. Hasta que no pudo resistirlo más. Su voz llegó indecisa desde atrás.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tenías que despertar. — contestaste— Y porque me apetecía hacerlo— y sonreíste con suficiencia cuando su rostro expresó desconcierto y sus mejillas se arrebolaron.

— Akashicchi, yo…

— Lo sé. Yo también.

Seguiste caminando, pues sabías que te daría alcance de inmediato. Cuando Ryouta llegó a tu lado, su mano se enlazó a la tuya con timidez.

.

.

.

Hoy rememoras ese primer beso mientras lo observas dormir a tu lado, te has despertado antes de que el despertador suene siquiera y has aprovechado para contemplarle, como hicieras en ese entonces. Sonríes y te inclinas hacia él, hasta alcanzar sus labios, igual de tibios, igual de suaves. Sus orbes de oro te miran con cariño. Y entonces susurras:

— Buenos días, _bello durmiente_.

.

.

* * *

_**R.H: **Quedó terriblemente corto, pero me gustó más que las ideas anteriores que tuve para esta parejita que, admito, me costó mucho trabajo visualizar. Creo que no me alcanzará la vida para deshacerme en disculpas por mi ausencia. Espero haya alguien que aún lo lea y que haya sido de su agrado. Aún me quedan por hacer otros tres, que espero salgan pronto. Malditos bloqueos de imaginación. Cualquier error, no duden en decirme C: _

_Mil besos. _


End file.
